


《Nuit De Cellophane》

by laetitial



Series: 《Nuit De Cellophane》 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha！Cedric！, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Wood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetitial/pseuds/laetitial
Summary: 原著背景，平行世界，ABO世界观，少肉，平淡白开水日常小砂糖Alpha！Cedric，Omega！Wood没有金手指，最大的金手指是学弟没死作者别号雷文小天后，管瞎不管埋前五章分AB面，A面：塞德里克主，B面：伍德主每章写哪面不一定看心情，可能基本都是学弟视角……
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood
Series: 《Nuit De Cellophane》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 星星落下来了（A面）  
九月，伦敦进入一种不冷不热昼夜温差却极大的多雨天气，据说曾经有历史记录统计，整个九月大约有十三天都在下雨。不过这些都跟十岁的塞德里克.迪戈里没有太大关系，他在九月一日告别父母，踏上了从9¾站台开始的全新学生生活。  
即使是阿莫斯.迪戈里先生这样公认的宠爱独子的父亲，在塞德里克旁敲侧击、想尽一切办法套问霍格沃茨分院仪式时也依然很有原则得只字不提，或者编一些漫无边际的话吓唬吓唬“哦Ced，你们要面对的可是一头有着近千年寿命的斯芬克斯，好好想想到时候要怎么通过吧，儿子！”  
迪戈里先生承认看着自己儿子那张可爱的小脸紧张得皱成一团是件让人觉得特别有趣的事情。  
当然啦，这绝对不是迪戈里先生单纯的偏心，塞德里克从小就是个聪明伶俐，还长得特别好看的孩子。几乎迪戈里夫妇的所有同事、亲友都会这样众口一词的赞美这位小绅士——所以从小他被人捏脸的次数比同龄孩子要超出好几倍，对此这位小绅士表示，习惯了。迪戈里夫人就曾经跟丈夫讨论过这个问题，“Ced不爱说话是不是因为小时候被玩弄脸颊的次数太多给弄烦了”，迪戈里先生觉得这完全是瞎想，他坚持认为不爱说话一定是儿子沉稳睿智的体现。  
总之，年少稳重又不失活泼，长相可爱，礼仪周全，聪明过人，这些基本就是塞德里克.迪戈里获得最多的评价。特别是在九岁左右第一次能够确定他是一名alpha，赞美之词就越发多了起来。  
要把霍格沃茨多达一百四十二处之多的楼梯在半天时间里全部记清楚显然是不可能的，要是知道它们中有的还会在特定的时间通往不同的地方，新生们更要小心看好脚下，以防脚下的台阶在走到一半的时候消失，当然最好的办法就是记住这些会消失的台阶，注意提醒自己该在什么地方跳过去。面对这些各有特色个性的楼梯和门，塞德里克也不能免俗得在寻找变形课教室时迷路了，幸好离上课还有一小段时间，让他可以自己摸索着寻找正确的道路——出于男性alpha普遍的自尊心，他还是没有找一个学长或者学姐问路。  
而现实往往就是，在你马上就要迟到并且还不打算问路的时候，命运之神绝不会好心的让你在一瞬间灵光乍下摸到正确门路，倔强得小少年们通常只能面对越走越迷茫的困境，十岁的塞德里克.迪戈里也是一样，在迷路的时候聪明和长得好看好像并不能提供什么有用的帮助——  
当然也偶尔偶尔会有个别例外的小情况。  
“嘿，小伙子，迷路了吗？”友善的声音从身后传来，有人在他肩膀上拍了一下，塞德里克转过头，看到一个系着格兰芬多领带的高个子男生正对着他微笑。  
“呃……是的请问变形术教室怎么走谢谢……？”距离上课的时间越来越近，塞德里克也不得不放弃自己无所谓的坚持，礼貌地向眼前的男生寻求帮助。  
那个男生挑了挑眉，“哦哇，麦格教授的课，那你可要抓紧了，如果你不想开学第一天就被她给赫奇帕奇扣分的话。”他往左手边一指，“穿过这个门走右手边第二个楼梯直接上四楼，拐角处第一个教室就是。”这时不远处一个瘦瘦高高（差不多和他一样高），满头红发的男生向这边喊，“奥利弗，快点！我们也快要迟到了，魔药课！”  
那个叫奥利弗的男生对着塞德里克眨眨琥珀色眼睛，“祝你好运！”他挥了一下手就迅速跑开了，“马上来，珀西。”塞德里克站在原地目送着他们旋风一样卷过楼梯冲往位于地下的魔药学教室，才转身顺着男生指的那条路往四楼跑去。  
格兰芬多的学生果然都很热情，安然无恙地在上课前抵达变形术教室的塞德里克这样想着。  
进入十一月之后，这一年的魁地奇比赛开始了。天气过于寒冷，整个学校的天空都显得灰乎乎雾蒙蒙的，湖面上闪着冰凉的光，显示着湖水表面已经冻上了。但是这种寒冷的天气也完全无法阻止学院队训练的热情——特别是格兰芬多队，有好几个周末，在礼堂吃早餐的时候，塞德里克都听到同学们在议论格兰芬多队已经一大清早就开始训练了。  
这是十一月的第一个星期六，这学年第一场魁地奇就安排在这一天，格兰芬多对斯莱特林，几乎每一个学生都在议论着即将进行的比赛，大礼堂里回荡着一片嗡嗡的讲话声。  
“我真是不能理解，”巴特莱.亨廷顿一边咬着炸马铃薯一边小声说，“塞德里克，你能想象吗，凌晨五点！说真的，我认为格兰芬多队完全不必这么拼命，他们在比赛里的优势显而易见——你知道，毕竟他们有霍格沃茨现在最好的找球手呢。”  
塞德里克当然知道，查理.韦斯莱是现在公认的、霍格沃茨最优秀的找球手，而且整个格兰芬多队的实力不俗，很难想象哪个学院会对他们赢取今年的魁地奇奖杯造成特别大的阻碍。不过塞德里克也认为自身实力的优秀并不是可以偷懒的借口，并且赫奇帕奇的学生一向也比其他学院更加努力一些。他耸了耸肩，“可能是因为今年也进了新队员吧。”  
作为室友，巴特莱.亨廷顿已经习惯了塞德里克平时的话少，因此塞德里克的反应在他眼里基本约等于鼓励他继续说下去，“说的也是，今年格兰芬多和斯莱特林都进了新人。格兰芬多去年的守门员毕业了，听说今年进队的伍德才三年级——斯莱特林的马库斯.弗林特也是三年级，还是追球手。”他说着说着就兴奋起来，捧着南瓜汁的手兴奋的摆了几下，还好没有把杯子里的液体泼出来洒坐在自己身边的塞德里克一身，“所以很快我们就知道了，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的新球员，到底哪个更优秀？”  
“巴特莱，你可真八卦。”坐在一边的卡拉.兰登翻了个白眼，她转头有些期待的看着塞德里克，“塞德里克，你以后会申请进学院队吗？毕竟飞行课上我们都见识过了，你飞得很优秀——特别优秀。”她在话尾加重了语气。  
“唔……”塞德里克沉吟了一下，卡拉正好说到了他心里一直在权衡的点上，“大概？我也不太确定，”他微笑了一下，“我想还是先把功课做好再考虑，毕竟学院队不招收新生。”  
“如果你以后要申请，一定没问题的。”巴特莱大力排他的肩，“我们都知道你多优秀。”  
“谢谢你，巴特。”塞德里克再次微笑，“时间要到了，我们现在过去看台还能占个不错的位置。”  
和朋友们一起离开大礼堂的时候，塞德里克回头向格兰芬多的长桌望了一眼，正巧看到开学第一天好心给他指路的那个高个子男生正站在靠近门口的地方和他的朋友珀西快速说着什么，他看起来有些紧张，还带着一点婴儿肥的下巴绷得很紧，他的朋友在他头上拍了几下，然后把他推出了门。  
“我会去看的！奥利弗！”珀西对着他竖了一下大拇指。  
那个叫奥利弗的男生对着珀西做了个鬼脸，头也不回地迅速跑出了城堡。  
塞德里克收回自己的目光，在身边人叽叽喳喳的谈话声中默默想，他看起来真可爱，他也会去看今天的比赛吗？  
直到两队队员都走出更衣室，塞德里克才发现自己想错了。那个时候他正和自己的同学一起坐在看台的最高一排，看着那个叫奥利弗的男生身上穿着格兰芬多队的金红色队袍，神情严肃地跟在队长查理.韦斯莱身后。塞德里克想起之前他们说过的，格兰芬多的守门员是三年级的新人——  
比赛开始了。  
解说员的声音在鼎沸的人群中也显得特别清楚洪亮，“现在拿到鬼飞球的是斯莱特林的新追球手马库斯.弗林特——弗林特身材魁梧，看起来不太像是三年级的学生——”马库斯.弗林特的脸在望远镜里显得特别清楚，塞德里克看着他突出的龅牙和壮硕的身材，在心里推测他是不是有巨怪血统，显然他并不是唯一一个这么想的人，卡拉在他旁边和巴特莱议论着这个斯莱特林的追球手会不会是喝了减龄剂什么的，“弗林特一路飞奔，哦——！他躲过了格兰芬多队打过来的游走球——格兰芬多队的克利夫兰.凯恩斯飞过来抢断——糟糕，他被弗林特撞开了——体型上凯恩斯真是不怎么占优势，弗林特太强壮了——他要得分了——！”  
格兰芬多的观众席上发出一阵惊叫，就在马库斯.弗林特要把鬼飞球掷进球门的前一刻，伍德从球门柱左侧飞快地冲过去，动作极其漂亮得断掉了弗林特的球，解说员的声音比起之前明显大了一个分贝，“格兰芬多队的守门员——奥利弗.伍德！！也是今年入队的新队员——太漂亮了，他截断了弗林特本以为必进的球！——两个人都是今年的新人，到底哪个更优秀一些，我想这场比赛结束就会见分晓了——”  
接下来的时间里，伍德又接连抢救了好几个斯莱特林志在必得的进球，——斯莱特林学院的观众席上时不时传来愤怒的大喊——不过这影响不了格兰芬多的脚步，比分到现在是40:20，格兰芬多领先。  
“斯莱特林队得球，”解说员说，“又是肯特.刘易斯，他矮身躲过朱利安.罗德里格兹打来的游走球——这次他会得分吗——哦！！犯规！这是犯规！”  
看台上的格兰芬多们发出愤怒的吼叫声，就在肯特.刘易斯飞到格兰芬多的球门柱旁边时，马库斯.弗林特从后面追上来，恶意冲撞了伍德的扫帚，由于显而易见的体格差异，弗林特的肩膀磕上伍德的侧脸，在上面留下一块刺眼的淤青。  
“格兰芬多队拿到了罚球，比赛继续进行，格兰芬多队依然控制着比赛——”  
好在查理.韦斯莱很快捉住了飞贼，格兰芬多队一百九十分比七十分获胜，从而终止了斯莱特林对格兰芬多新守门员的犯规行为。  
格兰芬多的球员落到地面，欢乐地庆祝着第一场比赛的胜利。珀西.韦斯莱挤到他们身边，和伍德大力拥抱了一下，他激动地拍着伍德的肩膀，“你做到了！奥利弗！我就说了你一定可以的！”  
伍德的表情在球场上显得格外生动，他站在珀西身边大笑，完全不在乎笑起来时牵动面部肌肉带来的疼痛，整个人都散发着一种欣喜、愉悦、生气勃勃的气场，给人一种他的脸也在微微发着光的错觉。  
塞德里克和朋友们在球场边看着格兰芬多队庆祝，脑海中突然闪过一个模模糊糊的念头——  
伍德的眼睛里落了星星。


	2. 一个秘密（B面）

chapter 2 一个秘密（B面）  
十三岁的奥利弗.伍德最近时常陷入一种莫名其妙的自我质疑之中。他的同学、室友兼好朋友的珀西.韦斯莱曾经认为他是不满自己在魁地奇比赛中的表现（狂奔的戈尔工哟，作为一个新人，他的表现已经足够完美了），并且试图安慰他的时候，伍德却死气沉沉的摇摇头，无精打采得抱着自己的书远远走开了。  
这很奇怪。  
要知道伍德从来不是个寡言少语的人，特别是在提起魁地奇的时候，他可以像个疯狂的迷弟一样喋喋不休到让所有人退避三尺，虽然在没有魁地奇活动的平时伍德就相对没有这么狂热，但依然是个比较活泼的少年，这么毫无生气的样子很不适合、非常不适合他。  
平常人，或者说任何一个人，都很难理解伍德此时的烦恼，有那么片刻他会思考自己不是这个世界上唯一一个这么倒霉的人，但是也许，在巫师世界，他真的是唯一一个……  
唯一一个在幼年就展露出魔法天赋但是第二性征迟迟不发育的特例。  
要知道在魔法界，第二性征通常跟随孩子们的魔法天赋而觉醒，父母在确定自己的孩子不会是个哑炮的时候便能够根据还很浅淡却明确的信息素分辨出他们的第二性征到底是alpha还是omega，或者是一个不散发信息素也对信息素没有任何反应的beta（beta是绝大部分）。显然伍德并不在此列，虽然从外表、能力判断他毫无疑问是一个alpha，但是信息素却始终从未显露丝毫，伍德对于信息素的迟钝简直像个beta。但是除了信息素之外他的所有表现都太像是一个alpha了，特别是在魁地奇运动上的天赋——要知道这个时候魁地奇被认为是属于alpha的运动，绝大部分魁地奇选手毫无疑问的都是alpha，只有少数优秀的beta，当然更稀少的是omega，他们的体质决定了他们不适合这项刺激又危险的运动——甚至远远超过了大多数alpha男孩。  
伍德夫人曾经为此特地带着儿子去圣芒戈做过检查，只是很检测结果并不能让她如愿，圣芒戈给出的检测报告明确指出伍德被划分为“第二性征晚熟”人群，这类人在魔法世界所占比例极少，有过文字记载的案例不超过100人，但是毫无疑问其中没有任何一个beta，晚熟的alpha或者omega往往要比自己的同类更加完美——换句话说，最好的果实值得漫长的等待。  
在这样的情况下所有人都把伍德当做一个晚熟的alpha对待，在今年他顺利的通过了学员队选拔，成为新一任守门员。就在伍德认为一切都在顺利进行的时候，第二性征发育的征兆就像道恶咒一样打在他头顶。  
频繁感到疲倦、困乏、四肢无力，注意力难以集中……如果伍德没有记错的话，这些好像、似乎、应该都是omega热潮期前的表现。但是他怎么会是个omega呢，他全身上下几乎没有半点omega的特征。Omega虽然稀少，但是霍格沃茨里仍然有不少omega学生，伍德知道他们大概的共同特征——美丽又脆弱，需要格外爱护。  
他把自己的飞天扫帚靠在更衣室的墙边。慢吞吞的换下身上的队服，脸上带着一种困惑的神情——不知道什么时候开始更衣室里弥漫着一种强烈的、由很多人的信息素掺杂在一起的alpha信息素的味道，搅得他大脑糊成了一团，他不知道是从什么时候开始他能够感受到周围人的信息素——伍德打量着穿衣镜里映出了影子，镜子里的自己高挑、结实——好吧身材结实但不像一个alpha一样魁梧，但是这也不能说明什么对吧，他只是发育晚而已——  
你知道不是的。他心底有个声音小声反驳，你知道你不像别的alpha那么有压迫感和震慑力不是因为自己发育晚，事实上在第二性征完全沉睡的时候，你的个子一直在长不是吗？第二性征迟缓的发育也没有影响你练出有型但是细长偏薄的肌肉不是吗？身材如何根本不是判定你不是个omega的理由——  
这又能说明什么呢，另一个声音说，我只是比其他alpha发育得慢而已，我有肌肉，身体也比omega结实多了，你看，omega们都是娇弱的像是一捏就碎，我被弗林特的扫帚冲撞不也只是淤青了脸而已吗？而且说到脸——伍德又看了一眼，对自己多了几分把握，我长得不难看，好吧，甚至可以说挺好看的，但是，这完全不应该是个omega的脸，我不娇美，也不艳丽，更不柔美——  
他像是怕有人反驳一样匆匆套上长袍，抓起飞天扫帚离开了更衣室，快得像是身后有头顶长满毒蛇的美杜莎追逐。虽然作为好朋友的珀西试图弄懂他消沉的原因，但是为这么点事纠结来去简直太杞人忧天又娘娘腔至极——他决定让这些莫名其妙的小烦恼永不见天日。  
虽然宿舍里三个alpha的信息素总是让他焦躁不安，虽然魁地奇训练里比尔提醒他集中注意力的次数不起眼但是稳定的增多，虽然上一节魔药课他心不在焉的把蟾蜍胆汁丢进了缩身药剂里导致自己的坩埚直接爆炸并且斯内普以此为由狠狠扣了格兰芬多十五分——伍德还是在努力地打起精神做好自己应该做的每一件事，而不是为此心情沮丧。他的训练更加努力了，只为了能够弥补之前因为这些不确定的小情绪导致的失误。  
这只是第二性征发育太晚的副作用，没什么大不了的——他这样告诉自己。  
而麻烦在于，命运永远不可能一次性完全地向人们展现出自己的恶意，它总是乐于反复无常得捉弄自己选定的对象，看他们在惊慌失措和平安喜乐之间摇摆不定。就在伍德已经彻底放弃希望，打算接受自己是个omega的现实（虽然还没有完全确定）时，好像就在一夜之间，他所有基于第二性征发育基础上的不适症状都消失了，彻底干净，好像几个月来的纠结都只是魁地奇训练后不小心在更衣室睡过去时做的一场噩梦。  
伍德发现自己的身体再次恢复成了几个月前的状态，或者说比之前更好，他跨上飞天扫帚，脚尖掠过清晨还带着露水的草坪，带着些许湿气的凉风拂过耳畔，伍德感觉脑海中是前所未有的清醒——他属于这里，属于球场上，他就是为此而生的。  
但是相对于伍德的愉快，宿舍里其他三个alpha就没有这么轻松了，不知道是不是每一个alpha都要经过这样躁动的青春期考验，总之包括珀西在内三个人都显得比平时暴躁了很多。圣诞节前一周的周末，他们都坐在公共休息室里围着壁炉做自己的功课，伍德一边翻着枯燥乏味的魔法史一边抱怨圣诞节也影响不了宾斯教授每周都要布置的长论文（一篇关于十八世纪东普鲁士瘟疫被麻瓜认定为吸血鬼为祸的原因及后果分析的论文，9英寸半长），而珀西坐在他旁边咬着腮肉冥思苦想给自己编造各种不同程度的小灾小祸——用来完成特里劳尼教授惹人生厌的家庭作业。  
乔伊斯.沃茨和韦伯斯特.汤普森待在离他们不远的地方研究如何让自己面前的茶杯变成一个正正方方花纹繁复的盒子。按照往常的规律，他们会在九点的时候收拾好自己的课本羽毛笔和羊皮纸卷上楼睡觉，第二天是周六，除了伍德要勤奋的继续加倍魁地奇训练之外（没人逼他这么做，所有对提高自己球技有益的事情都是伍德自愿自发的），其他人可以选择去霍格莫德好好玩一圈，或者一整天都懒洋洋的窝在宿舍里无所事事（天气实在太冷也会令人丧失玩乐的兴致）。但是不知道为什么，乔伊斯和韦伯斯特今天格外焦躁，从一开始就在不断的嫌弃（是的嫌弃，非常明显）在他们旁边玩噼啪爆炸牌的几个低年级，时针即将走到九点钟的时候韦伯斯特更是直接对那几个低年级发了火，大声斥责他们的噼啪爆炸牌声音太响，炸开时火花太大灼伤了他的盒子——  
伍德从那堆艰涩无聊的魔法史笔记里抬起头看过去，觉得有些莫名其妙，韦伯斯特一直是个脾气不错的人，他完全不明白为什么他要为了这么点不值一提的小事对着低年级发火，要知道以前这种情况从来没有过——甚至乔伊斯也是一脸怒气的在旁边支持他的作法，这不太正常。  
那几个被斥责了的低年级学生有些讷讷的，看起来很有几分可怜的味道，“算了韦伯，一点小事，用不着发这么大的脾气，是不是？”伍德懒洋洋地说。他开始动手收拾自己摊了一地的笔记，准备上楼休息，“回去吗？你们明天不是准备去霍格莫德？”  
韦伯斯特脸上的肌肉扭了几下，看了看伍德又看了看那几个低年级学生，好像在心里挣扎了一番，最后还是顺着伍德说了下去，“好吧，好吧。既然你这么说了，奥利弗。”  
一直到躺在自己床上的时候，伍德还在想着自己好像是寝室所有人里心情最平和的一个。这段时间里他是唯一一个从来不发脾气的，其他三个人已经为了不同的事情争吵过好几次了。不知道为什么伍德脑海里突然浮现出一张脸，学年开始那天在路上遇到的那个一年级男生，他回想了一下男生那张让人印象深刻的脸，想着，要是面对这么好看的人韦伯斯特还会这样大发雷霆吗？反正伍德认为自己是不会这么粗暴得对待一个好看omega的（涉及魁地奇的事情除外）。  
晚熟也不是没好处的，他嗤笑了一声，alpha无聊的领地意识总是引起这样那样的麻烦。  
他现在这样的状态也挺好的，不是嘛。


	3. 布丁的秘密树（A面）

布丁的秘密树（A面）  
距离第一场魁地奇比赛日过去了半个多月，塞德里克才开始慢慢适应了这种难以言说的感觉——你心里多了一个影子，影影绰绰模糊不清但是你又很清楚的知道这个人是谁。这是种很难描述的感觉，这个影子模糊到绝大部分时间里不会让人感受到它存在，但就在某些特定的时候——比如塞德里克刚刚完成了一卷字迹漂亮、论据详实、理论充分的魔药课论文，那个棕色短发琥珀色眼睛的影子会突然冒出来，如果他看到这篇论文呢？会不会觉得塞德里克是个成绩优秀又不呆板的有趣的人？或者塞德里克和他那群朋友一起走过霍格沃茨的某个走廊时，表面上看他一直在认真聆听朋友们讲话，好像这个话题很有趣似得，但其实他的思绪总是难以捉摸，想到过去的或者将来的某个时刻，那个高挑结实的影子又会以什么样的姿态经过同一条走廊去到自己要去的地方——  
你看，有个人的身影总是在你不设防的时候轻轻戳你一下，像是一只羽毛笔在心头轻轻一刮，让你的心跳猛地加快几拍——感觉到和影子的主人就处于同一个时空同一个城堡里，他离你那么近——但是一转眼又消失的无影无踪，难以捉摸。  
塞德里克很聪明，或者说极其聪明，他是这个年纪里公认最优秀的学生，但是一个十岁的少年对自己这种难以形容、又有点羞于启齿的心情摸不透是很正常的。最后他把这一切都归结为，奥利弗.伍德是一个很优秀的alpha，更重要的是他是个特别好的魁地奇球员，塞德里克喜欢魁地奇，更欣赏这样一个热情、活泼的前辈，如果不是因为他们身在不同的学院，跟这样一个人一起比赛一定是一件非常舒服、令人愉悦的事情。  
塞德里克花了大约半个月想明白这件事，从此之后他对伍德的关注（在他心里）更自然了，当然他不爱说话，总是表现得沉稳可靠，特别是他的个子要高出自己的同学不少（上学之后他发育的脚步更快了），周围人很难发现他的目光到底落在什么地方。  
十一月不知不觉变成了十二月，天气越发冷了起来，坐在大礼堂属于赫奇帕奇的长桌边吃饭时，经常能看到格兰芬多队的队员们脸色被冻得发青、一脸疲惫的赶回来吃晚饭，长袍上还带着新鲜的潮湿寒气，但是伍德通常不在他们中间——他还要额外多训练一会呢。  
后来有一次，非常碰巧，走到公共休息室门口塞德里克才发现自己把《标准咒语，初级》落在了图书室，谢绝了巴特莱陪他一起回去拿书的话后塞德里克匆匆忙忙跑回四楼图书馆，在被平斯夫人发现之前，一把将书塞回书包里，再重新沿着原路返回。  
“家养小精灵真够热情的，”迎面走过来两个抱着一堆食物的三年级男生，“这下奥利弗可要开心了，他最喜欢的大理石乳酪布丁，一下给了这么多，足够他明天训练完继续吃。”天色很暗，那两个男生没注意到对面的塞德里克，但是塞德里克的眼神足够好，一眼就认出这是伍德的两个室友，沃茨和汤普森。  
“我觉得他疯了，这种天气里为了魁地奇训练宁可错过晚饭，然后在宿舍里啃硬掉的南瓜馅饼。”沃茨说，“——就跟南瓜馅饼多好吃一样。珀西还要指使我们来厨房偷东西，如果我们被费尔奇或者他那只该死的猫捉到，我就要杀了他们两个。”  
擦肩而过的瞬间，塞德里克鼻尖捕捉到一股微弱、一碰即散的丹桂香气——这很奇怪，伍德他们一个寝室都是alpha，怎么会有这么柔和甜蜜的信息素呢。他回头又看了一眼，两个格兰芬多已经抱着东西走过转角处了。  
塞德里克耸了一下肩，搞不懂的事情不必为之费神。  
第二天晚餐，伍德依然没有出现在格兰芬多长桌边。神使鬼差一样，塞德里克伸手取了块大理石乳酪布丁放进自己的餐盘里。  
日子一旦转过圣诞假期，便走得飞快。不知不觉间第一学年很快过去，这一年里塞德里克像吃了催熟魔药之类的东西一样个头飞窜，脸也不再是之前还有些软软圆润被很多人叫成“可爱”“甜心”“萌”的样子了，完美aplha的特征在他身上越发明显起来。  
很多个世纪以来完美alpha或者完美omega一直是最受欢迎的人群，他们人数稀少，往往数年才有一个，在本来就是少数人群的巫师中更加显得鹤立鸡群。如果认真研读过《魔法史》，就不难发现超过百分之九十的完美alpha都以不同形式在历史上留下了自己的身影（omega因为环境和自身原因要难一些，但也不是没有），无论是好是坏，这些alpha总归都是不平凡的。  
期末考试开始前一天，赫奇帕奇的公共休息室里异常安静，所有人都在忙着复习功课，赫奇帕奇一向以坚忍诚实著称，他们也确实没有辜负学院长久以来的传统——虽然经常被人怀抱恶意的讥讽为无能饭桶，但大多数人认为只要做好自己该做的就好。  
塞德里克坐在黄黑相间的软垫沙发里抱着一个靠枕发呆，他已经放空很长时间了。嗯，是的，就因为刚才路过奖牌陈列室他无意中碰到了伍德——不幸的是这并非什么让人愉悦邂逅，伍德和沃茨正在挨个擦拭奖品陈列室里的东西。  
“斯内普这个老蝙蝠——”沃茨一边擦一边咬牙切齿的从牙缝里挤出话来，“把奖品陈列室所有的东西擦一遍！不许用魔法！”  
伍德显得有些恹恹的，垂着头有气无力的擦着手里的一块“特殊贡献奖牌”，“哦，我希望放完假回来能得到他辞职了，或者被开除了的消息——至少这样我不会再因为在魔药课上迟到了十分钟就被罚到这里做这种活计。”  
这实在有些尴尬，如果现在伍德和沃茨抬头看看，就会看到站在门口的塞德里克，显然谁也不想被另一个年轻alpha目睹自己被斯内普处罚的样子。塞德里克匆匆看了一眼伍德垂着的侧脸，抓着自己的书包轻手轻脚地迅速跑开了。  
如果在前几天他没有和赫奇帕奇的胖修士进行过那场对话，塞德里克大可以把现在心里的情绪归结为看到偶像（？）受罚而产生的对斯内普的愤怒之情。  
“年轻的塞德里克，你现在的表情显示你正为情所困——”胖修士漂浮在塞德里克前方，一脸和蔼的微笑着，  
“什么——修士，我不太明白你说的——”塞德里克说，他希望自己的语气显得很随便。  
胖修士又笑了，“我在这个城堡里游荡了多少年，自己都记不清楚啦。无数的学生在这里来了又去，有多少跟你一样年纪的男孩，曾经露出和你一样若有所思又为之苦恼的表情啊。”  
“对不起修士，我确实有些困扰不过，”塞德里克下意识拉了拉自己黄黑相间的领带，“我认为只是希望能够赶上自己尊敬的前辈，仅此而已。”  
“你只是还没有意识到而已，孩子。”胖修士乐呵呵的看着他辩解，“完美的alpha在你这个年纪第一次有了心上人一点也不为过，不管你认为这是什么情绪，对方一定已经在你心里扎根了。”  
珍珠白色的幽灵一边说着一边飘飘荡荡地转过身离开，“希望你尽快明白过自己的心情，不要让它过多影响你的日常生活。你是个能给赫奇帕奇带来荣耀的孩子，祝你好运。”  
那天以后塞德里克越发迷惑了，如果不是深知胖修士是个好人（好幽灵？），他简直要怀疑这是什么无聊的恶作剧。伍德毫无疑问是个alpha，而他自己更是个A++级的alpha，两个alpha在此时依然是不见容于世的悖德之事，他对伍德，真的就好像一般的alpha对omega一样，会产生发自心底的爱护、独占之情吗？  
靠在炉火边的沙发里，塞德里克陷入了深思，但是从那天开始，他好像没法否认，如果对方只是单纯崇拜的前辈，没人心里会浮现这种宁可自己代替他受罚的心情。  
塞德里克.迪戈里，你已经在一个月里记住了伍德的室友和同学都是哪些人，他们可是和你没什么交集的三年级格兰芬多啊！而且——脑海里的小恶魔咯咯乱笑着挥舞魔杖，喷出一朵又一朵恶俗的粉色泡泡——你路过魁地奇球场的次数是不是有点太多了。  
晚餐时吃下去的大理石乳酪布丁在他心里微微发苦。


	4. 如果冬夜（B面）

这个暑假伍德过的一点也不好，8月16号，过完了十四岁生日，他就有了一个不祥的预感——那些讨人厌的症状又快要到了。伍德夫人对儿子的状态不怎么在意，不是说她不在乎自己的儿子，而是之前就此事向圣芒戈咨询的时候，治疗师告诉她，到了伍德这个年纪，一直延迟发育的第二性征也到了苏醒的时候，接下来的两年里，伍德的第二性征会开始快速发育，并且症状反复无常，难以推测出准确的时间周期。这会是个很麻烦的发育过程，治疗师建议伍德夫人在开学前就与她儿子所在学院的院长沟通好，以防在此期间发生一些难以挽回的错误——只要措施得当，错误的标记和被标记都是可以避免的。  
所以在伍德毫不知情的时候，母亲长达一卷的羊皮纸已经经由家里的猫头鹰卡洛琳送到了麦格教授手里。为了不影响儿子愉快地度过暑假，伍德先生和夫人决定对此事只字不提，毕竟除了有些焦虑，伍德没有什么特别需要注意的表现，除了写他的暑假作业、和朋友相约出去玩之外，几乎把所有时间都花在了魁地奇上。  
就这样伍德忐忑不安地熬到了暑假最后一天。八月三十号晚上，他躺在自己的床上翻来覆去怎么也无法快速入睡，心思又在alpha和omega上绕来绕去，其实他心里空茫茫的，只有几个字母组成的alpha和omega在飘来荡去，根本没什么具象化的思维形成——这些东西困扰他这么久，已经把他折腾乏了，有时候伍德会想，不管自己是什么，有个结论总归要比这样悬在空中不知道什么时候会掉下来的尖刀强多了。  
不知道为什么他又莫名其妙的想起去年开学遇到的那个男生。伍德抱着被子在床上打滚，长得这么可爱，很可能是个omega，那样的他要比自己幸运多了，不管怎样，都比连自己第二性征是什么都不知道还要饱受折磨强得多。他继续翻滚着，想着，作为一个alpha，他还真的很欣赏那张脸的，自己未来的伴侣如果也这么好看，那可再好不过了——然后他因为没注意到自己已经滚到了床边，一下子掉进了长毛地毯里。  
年轻的伍德先生一直将自己过去一年的症状向父母隐瞒着，伍德先生和夫人也没有意识到其实儿子已经开始了第二性征发育——  
这就是他现在会遭遇这种窘境，或者说危机的根本原因。  
“滚开，弗林特。”伍德拧起眉头，像躲着什么脏东西一样拎着自己的飞天扫帚准备绕开眼前块头魁梧的斯莱特林，要知道他现在全身发软、腹部像是有一团地狱火在燃烧，眼前这个alpha的信息素刺鼻到要让他窒息了。  
马库斯.弗林特怪声怪气地大笑起来，又向前逼近了一步，“好啊，伍德。”他平静地说，“和查理.韦斯莱两个人，单独训练，哈？”他不怀好意地呲出自己那两颗显眼的门牙，“这就是你能进格兰芬多队的原因，因为你抱紧了队长的大腿——”  
“闭上你的嘴，弗林特！”伍德昂起脑袋，从他身边大步走过去，“原来斯莱特林的作风是球场上打不过就在私下恶意诋毁对手。”  
“嘿，嘿！”弗林特仗着身材优势挡在他前面，“你在开玩笑，伍德？我，一个alpha，会不如你这个omega？”他嗅了嗅空气中飘散的甜蜜香气，“需要一块手帕吗，伍德，免得你靠近一个alpha的时候就湿了一地？”  
焦虑和恐惧随着时间推移开始渗透伍德的内心，表面上的镇定都是他勉强伪装的，弗林特越逼越近，阻挡着他的道路，身上散发的信息素让他胃里一阵阵作呕，他从未像现在这样紧张，omega初次发情期的症状难以抵挡，生理本能驱使他想要靠近任何一个——除了眼前这个——他能找到的最近的alpha，靠近他、拥抱他，把头埋到他脖颈间，让可靠的alpha信息素包围自己——  
看到伍德没有还嘴，弗林特简直是志得意满，“被我说中了，承认吧，格兰芬多就是一群头脑简单依靠本能行动的蠢蛋。连个omega都能混进来当守门员的球队——你们完了。”  
“那你呢，你连一个omega守的球门都通不过，废物中的废物是吧，弗林特？！”十四年来作为一个alpha生活的伍德对弗林特这样的羞辱难以忍受，忍不住停下脚步讥讽地看着对方，“斯莱特林输掉比赛的时候你在做什么呢？抱着飞天扫帚做你的alpha大梦？连个omega都不如，你真不考虑把自己切了当个omega？”  
实际上伍德现在正被第一次热潮期折磨得两眼发黑，简直用尽了一生的克制力来对抗omega对alpha臣服的天性，支撑自己不要在弗林特面前败下阵来。这个时间很糟糕，太糟糕了，晚餐之后，人迹稀少的更衣室门口，他的omega信息素在源源不断地外泄，周遭的空气里全部都是他甜蜜的丹桂香气，而且他面前是个比自己魁梧壮硕好几倍的一个alpha……  
弗林特的表情也很不对，在伍德看来他简直像是磕了什么带毒性的魔药一样，脸上的表情有些渗人，隔了好几步远伍德都能听到弗林特后槽牙摩擦的声音——他整个人就像一个失去理智的巨怪（巨怪真的有理智吗？）。  
“挺会耍嘴皮子啊，伍德？”马库斯.弗林特咬着牙冷笑，“你胆子挺大，我还没见过哪个omega敢这么跟alpha说话的。你知道自己是个omega吧，omega的天性就是服从alpha——”弗林特尾音咬得特别重，一种不祥的预感在伍德心里升起，他摸索着自己的魔杖——  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“障碍重重——！”  
两个人几乎是同时有了动作，一个发狂的alpha和一个热潮期的晚熟omega相对的后果就是马库斯.弗林特的咒语被伍德打偏，而伍德的魔杖从手里脱飞出去落在了几米外的地上。他们向两只红了眼的斗牛一样瞪视对方，谁也不肯先挪开视线。这对伍德来说十分痛苦，alpha带来的压力让他喘不过气，一秒钟都像漫长的好几年。但是无论如何伍德的词典里没有认输、投降或者放弃这类词，“就这点本事，弗林特！连个昏迷咒都能打偏——”  
“SHUT UP！”弗林特咆哮道，布满血丝的眼睛和粗哑的吼叫让他看起来更可怕了，“奥利弗.伍德，我会让你后悔的，你连魔杖都掉了——”  
他一面说一面慢慢的靠近伍德，逼得伍德一直往后退，直到他靠到身后更衣室冰冷的外墙——没有退路了。“你知道alpha是怎么控制omega的吗？哦，我都忘了，恐怕你的生理常识不怎么合格，才敢在这种时候挑衅我。”弗林特喘着粗气说，“不用担心，我对你没什么兴趣——谁会对一个格兰芬多、完全不像omega的omega感兴趣呢。我不用对你有什么实质性侵害，只要我——”他的目光掠过伍德脖颈右侧的信息腺，“只要我对着这里狠狠咬下去，你就能体会到了，这一年里你都必须受我控制。想试试吗？既然你这么喜欢跟alpha作对——”  
伍德脑海里一片空白，弗林特的声音灌进耳朵里但是他已经完全不明白对方在说什么了，暴躁狂怒的alpha信息素把他打败了——虽然他不想承认，可是他真的已经分毫动弹不得——  
“Petrificus Totalus！”有个人的声音低沉、但是悦耳，好像银器相互碰撞时发出的声响，石化咒之后就是弗林特双目圆瞪，全身僵直往后倒地的样子。  
有人从侧面用很快的速度奔跑过来，刚刚好扶住伍德往地上滑的身体，“你还好吗？”来人声调里带着奔跑过后轻微的喘息，他扶着伍德往旁边走了几步，好离开虽然倒地但还是散发着浓郁alpha信息素的弗林特，“呃……你需要去校医院，奥……伍德？”  
伍德花了半分钟时间才从双腿发软两眼发黑的状态清醒过来（对他来说这太丢脸了），扭头看向跟自己说话的人——一个比自己矮了小半头，漆黑头发深灰眼睛、长得特别好看的赫奇帕奇学生，“谢谢。我想我自己能行——”他想自己应该脱离对方的搀扶自己走回城堡找麦格教授寻求帮助，毕竟对方一手揽着他腰部一手扶着他肩膀的动作让他觉得自己特别弱势，特别无助，很别扭——  
但是没走两步他又继续顺着地球引力的作用控制不住的往地上栽，对方没再放任他胡来，捡起伍德的魔杖之后快走了几步来到他身边再次扶住他，“呃……你不用这样，我送你去校医院，然后通知麦格教授好吗？”他指了指躺在地上的马库斯.弗林特，“我下手不重，他可能很快就会恢复的，我觉得你现在应该不会想再招惹这个麻烦？”  
伍德妥协了。在丢脸的被低年级学生送回城堡和继续跟弗林特歪缠不清之间他情愿选择前者。对方看他默许，便扶着他慢慢往城堡挪动，“我叫塞德里克.迪戈里你不用担心我是个好人”  
“……啥？”他语速太快导致伍德一个字都没听清楚，只能转过头看着他有些抱歉的，“对不起我没有听清楚……你能再说一次吗？”  
黑发少年像是被噎了一下，可疑的红云爬上了他的脸颊，深邃的灰色眼睛不自在的四处看着，“我叫塞德里克.迪戈里……”  
“啊，我知道你。”伍德说，“格兰芬多休息室里经常有女生议论说赫奇帕奇有个二年级男生长得特别英俊，而且非常聪明，年级第一，完美无缺。原来就是你吗。”  
塞德里克的脸正在以肉眼可见的速度变得更红，所幸现在天色暗淡，伍德并没有注意到——他还在被热潮期折磨着，好像有一把锈钝的刀在切割翻搅腹部，皮肤如同在十二月的湖水里浸泡过一般冰冷刺骨，血液却仍然沸腾，甚至还有黏腻液体从身下难以启齿的部位缓慢流淌下来。  
唯一让他感觉舒服的就是，他得以远离马库斯.弗林特那让他恶心的alpha信息素，塞德里克正散发出一种好闻的、让伍德觉得安心的气息，那是一种带着浓郁而略带清新苦味的草药气息，大艾草的苦气在其中格外明显，被甜茴香中和之后变成一种深邃微辛的烈酒香气。伍德从来没有闻到过这么诱人的气息，他没意识到自己正在缓慢地、深深地吸气，让这股信息素盈满胸腔，带来巨大满足，让他身体里炙热的烈火烧得不那么猛烈，趋于平缓。  
靠在塞德里克身上让伍德回复了一些神智，他知道在到达城堡之前应该做点什么好转移注意力，自己的、和对方的。伍德看得出塞德里克有点紧张，也推测是因为自己现在的情况大概跟对方带来了压力，塞德里克的样子又像是不打算说话，一路沉默着回到城堡，想想都很尬尴，伍德还没经历过和一个人一起走一路（对方还是危急关头出现并且救了自己的人）却一句话不说的情境呢。  
“这么说你飞得也很好了，嗯，你知道……女孩子喜欢聊的话题，’他骑在飞天扫帚上的动作多矫健优雅’之类的。”我的脑袋一定糊了我在说些什么我是女孩子吗？！在热潮期还要没话找话简直就是有病……伍德一边想着继续说，“真遗憾，如果不是这么……的时候，我们也许可以比一比，连安吉丽娜都笃定你以后会是赫奇帕奇队的正选球员。”  
他的努力令人欣慰地达到了目的，至少塞德里克没有那么沉默了，他脸上的温度好像也恢复到了正常，足够在面对伍德的时候维持正常语速，“我很荣幸，如果你愿意的话，随时可以找我，并不一定非在现在。”他踌躇了一下，“我是说，你是个很优秀的魁地奇球员，真的，非常优秀——希望到时候你不会对我感到失望？”  
气氛终于不那么沉默尴尬，任何事情只要牵扯到魁地奇，就能吸引伍德全部的兴趣和注意力，就连虚软的身体都被注入了一丝活力，接下来的路程里就维持着你问我答的情形，他们谈论了很多关于魁地奇的事情，诸如蒙特罗斯喜鹊队去年的联盟杯冠军——  
“他们的战术非常成功，当然最新款式的飞天扫帚也功不可没。”伍德说，  
“是这样，不过谁也不能否认他们是英国和爱尔兰联盟最成功的一支球队，他们的守门员在决赛时那个海星倒挂，一般球员不会轻易尝试。”  
“他的双’8’形环飞也做得好极了，其他球队基本没人能做到他这样的速度，我希望自己未来也能有达到这种水平的一天。”  
当话题进行到树懒抱树滚时 （伍德认为这一招数如果被斯莱特林用了一定是个灾难，想想吧，那种体型要做出这种动作大概会从飞天扫帚上直接掉下来），他们终于来到校医院里，庞弗雷夫人一看到被塞德里克搂着肩膀扶过来的伍德就大惊小怪地把他拉进了房间里砰一声关上了门，动作快到让伍德一句话都没来得及跟塞德里克说。他被庞弗雷夫人安排到一个封闭式的小隔间里，然后灌下了一大杯辛辣味苦味道及其难闻的魔药）——同样是苦味为什么塞德里克的信息素就让人异常愉悦，伍德有些困惑地想，努力让自己别把魔药从嗓子里喷出来，然后乖乖躺在床上回答庞弗雷夫人的问题。  
“很好，抑制魔药还有半个小时才能起作用，那么伍德先生，你最近是从什么时候开始感觉到身体不适的？”庞弗雷夫人把杯子搁到一边，问伍德。  
“一周前。”伍德看着她的脸色，小小声的回答，庞弗雷夫人此刻的表情让他觉得不太妙。  
“一周前！伍德先生，根据你的身体状况你应该在一年前就开始感受到omega第二性征发育不应症了，难道你就一直、从未想过自己可能是个omega并且就此事跟你的院长沟通吗？！”庞弗雷夫人的胸脯急剧地起伏，不悦的扫了伍德一眼，“我已经通知了米勒娃，她一会就回来病房看你。你要明白，不管你今天遇到了什么情况导致必须由迪戈里先生送你来医院，本来都是可以避免的，只要你稍微对自己的身体状况上点心！”  
伍德被她看得只能机械地点头，这种情况下最好闭嘴不要继续激怒她，这个道理他倒是懂得。  
“从现在开始一直到明天早上你的热潮期症状被完全压制下去，你要呆在病房里那里也不能去，明天看情况是否良好才能决定是不是可以去上课——哦，米勒娃，你来了。”庞弗雷夫人又看了伍德一眼，才带上门把空间留给麦格教授和伍德。  
米勒娃.麦格的脸绷得很紧，严肃地看着一直以来都很得她重视的格兰芬多队守门员，“首先，伍德，你要认识到今天的事情不管是对你还是对迪戈里先生都是非常不负责任的，一个热潮期的omega，和一个年轻的alpha，如果迪戈里先生的神智没那么清楚，你们很可能就会铸成大错——”  
“他挺好的，教授——”伍德忍不住小声反驳，“没有任何的越轨行为，是他帮了我。”  
麦格教授的脸这才露出了一点点微笑的样子，“我已经知道了，迪戈里先生一直是个可靠的孩子（顺便一提，他在变形术课上的表现可比你讨人喜欢多了），刚才在外面我已经跟他沟通过。我希望你意识到自己今天处在一种危险境地并且以后都避免它不要再次发生。因为迪戈里先生的善行，赫奇帕奇获得了五分，至于你，开学前我就收到了你母亲的来信，你情况特殊，以后每次热潮期前请你记住来找庞弗雷夫人拿抑制魔药，你要保证自己绝对不会疏忽忘记，我才能让你继续在自己宿舍住下去——格兰芬多塔楼没有多余的床位了，我不想采取什么特别手段让你是个omega的事情闹到全校都知道。”  
伍德忙不迭地点头，再三向麦格教授保证自己绝对不会再出现失误——他喜欢自己的室友，也不希望让更多人知道他是个omega这件事——虽然这没什么丢人的，但是他还想继续打魁地奇，这种事当然是越少人知道越好。  
与此同时在病房外，庞弗雷女士看着塞德里克把alpha专用抑制魔药喝下去，告诉他可以回宿舍去了，“伍德先生的热潮对你们两个都造成了影响，不过好在你是个A++alpha，这种影响还在可控范围内。伍德先生今晚要在校医院留院观察，你可以回去休息了，虽然信息素不会很快减淡，但是身体症状再过十分钟左右就会消失。”  
但是塞德里克迟疑了一下还是没有动，他向庞弗雷夫人一脸诚恳地表达了自己想在校医院待一晚的意愿，理由是时间有点晚回去会打扰其他人休息，而且担心自己的alpha信息素不能完全收敛会带来意外影响。  
鉴于塞德里克入校以来一直表现的正直可靠（脸也占很大作用），庞弗雷夫人没多想的同意了他的请求，把他安排在封闭式病房外的大病房床上，嘱咐他明天早晨没有特殊情况可以直接回去。  
等到麦格教授也回到城堡里去之后，偌大的住院区就只剩下隔着一扇门的两个人。  
在十月末的这一个冬夜里，两个年轻人双双失眠了。


	5. 力量游戏

chapter 5 力量游戏  
到第二天清晨，庞弗雷夫人确定抑制魔药已经完全发挥了作用，才肯点头放伍德出封闭式病房。  
真冷啊，伍德拉了拉自己身上的袍子，被热潮期折磨了一晚上之后好像连耐寒能力都没以前那么好了，现在抓紧时间跑回城堡的话，大概还能赶上早餐——如果珀西他们良心还在给他留了点东西的话。  
“……嗨，早上好，要一起回去吃个早饭吗……？”塞德里克站在门边，他看起来就像昨天出现在魁地奇球场上时一样神采奕奕——如果你能忽视他双眼下明显一对黑眼圈的话。  
“噢，好的……”伍德不由自主又拽了拽袍子，“你在这里？……我是说，我以为你昨晚已经回去了，毕竟你，”他一边跟上塞德里克的脚步一边寻找着适当的措辞，“你好像没太受……影响？”  
塞德里克的脚步放慢了些，好像是考虑到伍德现在的身体情况，不过也许只是伍德想多了，他看了伍德一眼，又飞快地转开目光，“庞弗雷夫人认为我最好观察一晚，以免影响到其他人，alpha信息素也不是很容易压制下去的。”他试探地伸手碰了一下伍德的额头，小声问，“你还好吗？昨天到校医院的时候，你状态不是很好……？”  
伍德觉得有点神奇，他对眼前比自己低两级的小alpha并不抵触，“我很好。昨天还没谢谢你，多谢你帮了我。”  
“不用客气，我是碰巧路过，你不用放在心上其实。”然后他们之间又陷入那种尴尬的沉默，塞德里克低头看着眼前的路，努力想找点话题，魁地奇怎么样？他想，毕竟昨天他们聊得还是很开心的——  
“苦艾酒。”  
“呃……？！”  
“你闻起来是苦艾酒的味道，”伍德没头没脑的说。  
苦艾酒，绿仙子、绿色缪斯，自19世纪开始在欧洲许多地区得到社会各阶层的青睐及并流行一时，让颓废诗人和先锋画家们趋之若鹜的法国毒药，让人疯狂的绿色，让所有的一切都笼罩在魔鬼熔炉一样的氛围中的硫磺色迷幻剂。塞德里克以前从来没注意过自己的信息素闻起来到底是什么样子，被伍德这样提起来之后，反而有些忐忑不安的想着这种被禁了近百年的烈酒，在omega看来到底象征着什么呢？  
好在两个人都忙着琢磨自己心里那点事，沉默倒显得顺理成章了。在他们走到门厅的时候，伍德终于下定了决心，“迪戈里，”他叫住塞德里克，“你还记得吗，昨天，我叫你一起打魁地奇的话？”  
“当然，随时恭候。”塞德里克的灰眼睛里满是真诚，“只要你希望。”  
他们在进入大礼堂之前礼貌地道别。伍德不负期望地在还剩下稀稀落落几个人的格兰芬多长桌旁看到他的室友依然坐在那里等着他。珀西对着他敲了敲杯子，语气凶巴巴的，“快吃，第一节是斯内普的课，他可不会因为你昨天在校医院住了一夜就对你和颜悦色一点。”  
“哦梅林，我还能更倒霉一点吗？”伍德抱怨着抓起刀叉迅速解决着眼前抹了厚厚番茄酱的香肠，“谢谢你们帮我留饭，但是下次能别抹番茄酱我会更感激你们的，痛哭流涕的那种感激。”  
“是珀西要抹的，”乔伊斯.沃茨耐心地说，态度好得像是在对待一个需要特殊照顾关爱的智障儿童，“珀西认为多吃点番茄酱有助于让你生锈的大脑转动起来，下次你就会记得自己是个omega有些事能不干做好别干——比如招惹一个巨怪，Ollie小宝宝。”  
他们三个毫无同情心的哈哈大笑起来，像是沃茨说了个什么特别有趣的笑话一样，长桌那头剩下的几个一年级新生有些惊奇地看着这些莫名其妙的四年级alpha，但是那三个人完全不介意的自顾自取笑伍德，韦伯斯特连眼泪都快笑出来了。  
伍德怨恨地吃着他室友留给他的、全部都涂着他讨厌的番茄酱的早饭，一边在心里感谢他们没有因为他是个omega而改变态度，一边暗暗发誓早晚有一天要用洗不掉的永久留痕墨水涂满珀西的课堂笔记、在乔伊斯的床垫下面放满粪弹、在斯内普课上偷偷往韦伯斯特的坩埚里丢硫磺之类的报复手段。  
思考有趣事情的时间就是过得特别快，伍德风卷残云一样吃完早饭，抓着书包（也是珀西收拾好直接带来的）跟他的室友们一起去上魔药课，离开礼堂时伍德回头看向赫奇帕奇的长桌——没有看见塞德里克的身影，大概是在伍德忙着被其他人取笑的时候离开的。也对，大家都要忙着上课，谁都不能二十四小时待在原地就等着别人看一眼对吧。  
魔药课上伍德很欣慰的发现马库斯.弗林特一直闭好了自己的嘴巴，而不是和他那群讨厌的斯莱特林同学一起嘲笑伍德，大概是已经被麦格教授警告过了，但伍德还是觉得有点遗憾，毕竟斯内普借口没有第四个目击者拒绝给斯莱特林扣上哪怕一分，这个该死的老蝙蝠。  
“哦，如果可以的话，我真想给那个巨怪照脸来一拳。”乔伊斯小声说，“但是昨天麦格警告我们了，为了你好最好不要把事情闹大，也别像个麻瓜一样用拳头解决问题——‘霍格沃茨禁止私下斗殴，放下你的手，别像个没脑子的麻瓜！沃茨先生’。”  
“麦格气的不轻，不管是对巨怪还是对你，你知道的，奥利弗。”韦伯斯特一边搅着坩埚里的解药，他的解毒剂正散发着完美的浅紫罗兰色，就连斯内普好像也不能找到扣分的理由，“她来我们宿舍的时候，气得全身发抖呢。”  
按照惯例珀西绝不、永远不会参与到他们的课堂小话里，哪怕是讨厌的魔药课或者枯燥无味的魔法史——完美的优等生、未来的级长，不过他今天赏脸给了韦伯斯特一个赞许的眼神，对他的理论表达了强有力的支持。  
“如果我是她我也会生气，”伍德气呼呼地把曼德拉草汁液倒进坩埚里，“那个巨怪，一点惩罚都没得到，你知道斯内普说什么吗？‘迪戈里只是个二年级学生，我们有足够的理由怀疑他在omega信息素的侵扰下能不能保持清醒，没有有力证据证明弗林特先生确实做过指控里的这些行为。’”  
“是啊，我们没有别的证据，不然巨怪现在就在回伦敦的霍格沃茨列车上了。真遗憾他没被开除。”乔伊斯从鼻子里哼了一声，在桌子下面偷偷对着斯内普比了个中指，还得小心别被那些斯莱特林看到，他又转过头，“你需要恶补一下生理知识哈，Ollie小宝宝？避免你在下次热潮期来之前又无知无觉？”  
伍德忍住想把自己坩埚里的解毒剂全泼在他脸上的冲动，“别用那个词叫我！我会记得的好吗？！我绝对不会让这玩意儿影响魁地奇训练，等着吧，我要在球场上给弗林特颜色看看——”  
他想起今天早上自己跟塞德里克说过的话，一起打魁奇——对，塞德里克看起来会是个很好的球员，跟这种人一起玩球会很有趣，收获很多，如果塞德里克以后注定要成为赫奇帕奇队正选球员，他还可以从现在就了解他打球的路数——刺探情报？听起来也不错，这没有什么可耻的，每个球队都是这么做的。伍德在心里跟自己说。  
“……听到了吗？奥利弗，麦格说了，热潮期七天结束之前你都不能去训练。”韦伯斯特动作很小地推他的胳膊，“为了确保抑制魔药不会失效，因为你不是提前服用的，你最好听话别招惹她……噢，你别想了，珀西会亲自看着你的。”  
珀西.韦斯莱正在把自己的解毒剂装瓶，听到韦伯斯特说话，回过头对着伍德高深莫测得笑了一下。  
希望破灭了，彻底破灭了。  
到这周六早晨，塞德里克一觉醒来，一边穿着衣服一边想也许今天自己不必起个大早下去吃早饭——大部分高年级学生都会选择在周末去霍格莫德消磨时间，小部分不去的人也有自己的事情要做，比如魁地奇训练什么的。塞德里克完全不想承认自己就是不想在格兰芬多长桌边看到吃完早饭准备去球场训练的伍德，也不想承认自从那天早晨伍德说过要找他一起玩球的话之后他一直在心里暗暗期待着，也许哪一天伍德就会像一年级开学那天在背后拍他一下，笑着问他要不要一起去球场。  
但是整整一周了，伍德从未找过他。伍德一直跟韦斯莱待在一起，简直形影不离——当然是珀西.韦斯莱，虽然现在学校里有四个韦斯莱了。有好几次塞德里克都不经意地看到他们坐在一起写斯内普教授布置得家庭作业，珀西不停地指出伍德哪里写错了配方。  
大概伍德那天就是一时说说的，毕竟当时气氛那么尴尬两个人都不知道该说些什么——塞德里克不得不这么想，又觉得一直不肯承认的自己真是太悲哀了。过了一会他才意识到自己已经穿戴整齐，好像这样一直呆在宿舍里也确实没什么意思。  
“Ced你要去吃饭吗？”尼尔森.哈泽尔从自己的帷帐探出头，“等等我一起。”  
“你昨天不是要放弃早饭一直睡到今天中午吗？”塞德里克顺势坐回自己床上，有点高兴自己又可以再晚一点去礼堂了。  
“哦不行，我要饿晕了。”哈泽尔胡乱套上衣服，发出了一声哀鸣，“我饿得能吃下一只巨怪！”  
巴特莱笑嘻嘻地把一只巧克力蛙丢到哈泽尔的床上，“显然你饿疯了，正常人谁会想吃巨怪那种玩意儿呢。”  
等他们穿戴整齐得来到大礼堂时，的确如塞德里克所愿的没有几个人了。很多人一大早就出发去了霍格莫德，打算痛痛快快晚上一整天，但是显然伍德不在此列——塞德里克像是刚刚喝下一大杯冰冻山泉水，觉得自己胃里凉飕飕沉甸甸得极其不舒服——伍德正和他那几个室友坐在格兰芬多长桌边慢吞吞地吃着早饭。  
路过他们身旁的时候塞德里克隐隐约约听到伍德在抱怨什么，“……我没问题，珀西妈妈，已经七天了……”  
巴特莱选择在很靠近伍德他们的位置上坐下来，理由是这样看起来人比较多——你是五六岁的小孩子吗一定要人多的地方才开心？哈泽尔一边抱怨着不想背对着一队四年级的男alpha一边坐下。塞德里克也不想坐在这里，但是这时候离开朋友们坐到远处去会显得他更怪异显眼，搞不好还会被巴特莱的大嗓门喊着名字问他为什么不过来——很好，在伍德眼前出次丑，这正是他现在需要的——  
猫头鹰送信的时间已经过去了，所以这个时间飞到塞德里克手边的那只小猫头鹰就显得有点特别奇怪——它实在太小了，只比麻雀大一点，羽毛是漂亮的赤褐色，因为体型太小所以显得一对眼睛特别的大——虽然长得可爱但塞德里克一眼就看出这只小猫头鹰的爪子特别锐利。  
这只漂亮的小猫头鹰没发出什么声响地停到了塞德里克手边，长着天鹅羽毛一样柔软绒毛的翅膀并在身前，歪着头蹭塞德里克的手，总之就是一副特别软萌的样子。自顾自蹭了几下之后小猫头鹰显得满意极了，才伸出短短的爪子让塞德里克解下绑着的信，然后不等塞德里克喂它点东西吃又拍拍翅膀潇洒地飞出了礼堂——整个过程安静而迅速，以至于正忙着低头吃饭的巴特莱他们完全没有注意到。他疑惑着把信撕开——只见信上特别跳脱的字迹写着——  
塞德里克：  
今天有时间吗？如果你方便的话，吃过早饭我们在魁地奇球场碰面好吗？你可以去扫帚棚借一把飞天扫帚——鉴于你现在好像还没有自己携带飞天扫帚。  
伍德  
又及：如果你愿意去的话不要回信，我不想被珀西发现，他们都有病。  
塞德里克回头看向格兰芬多的长桌，伍德轻快的对着他眨了一下眼睛。  
尽管巴特莱和哈泽尔一再热情的邀请塞德里克一起回公共休息室玩高布石——“来吧Ced，今年生日我爸刚送的一套纯金高布石！”——但吃完早饭后，塞德里克还是谢绝了他们的邀请，借口要去图书馆找书溜掉了，走之前他语气真诚的问他们要不要一起去复习魔法史，弄得他们连连摆手说不想看到平斯夫人还是算了。  
塞德里克很满意这个效果，祝他们玩得开心之后拿着东西径自去了扫帚棚借了把光轮1000——天啊光轮1000，希望他不会被伍德的格威特90甩的太远。  
伍德正拖着自己的飞天扫帚在草地上来回踱步，看到塞德里克之后他的表情显得非常开心，“周六还带着书包，优等生。”他说，“如果你不介意的话，可以把东西放在我的储物柜里。”  
——伍德的更衣室柜子杂七杂八放了很多东西，甚至还有一张字迹未干的羊皮纸（《非洲树蛇皮的二十种用途及其药剂效果分析》）。  
“你在笑什么，”伍德的脸有点泛红，匆匆忙忙地卷起论文胡乱塞进书包里，“我必须装成自己是去图书馆写论文才能躲开珀西。不然他会一直在我旁边唠叨什么麦格说了热潮期过去之前你不能做任何激烈运动——就好像我是玻璃做的一样。”  
“啊……对，你身体好了吗？”塞德里克恍然大悟，马上就理解了之前伍德和珀西总是在一起的原因。  
“没问题，除了被我妈的猫头鹰追着啄了好几口之外。”伍德伸出手给塞德里克看他手上愈合的疤痕,“她气疯了，我怀疑如果不是不想给所有人知道她一定会寄一封吼叫信给我。”  
魁地奇长久以来一直被称作专属alpha的力量游戏，自从1743年首届魁地奇世界杯大赛决赛阶段以来，这项运动对于球员的身体素质要求就越发高起来。肘击、拉扯和冲撞是最常见的犯规动作，伍德本人就吃过这样的亏，马库斯.弗林特在第一场比赛里给他留下的淤青至少一周后才完全消下去。  
塞德里克的飞天扫帚尾部划出一道漂亮的弧线，在球门球猛然急刹晃过伍德，作为一个十二岁的男alpha他的体型优势已经开始慢慢展露出来，更关键的是他飞行速度快动作又灵活，可想而知不需要一两年在比赛中他就能够凭借身高优势在攻守上给对方带来极大威胁——不论是作为哪一个位置。要知道现代魁地奇比赛里高空争夺尤为重要，身材高大抗打击已经是挑选球员的重要因素之一。  
——塞德里克掉头，追上伍德的扫帚，他们的肩膀撞在一起——双方都下意识地控制住自身的肌肉力量，因此这个碰撞并没有造成任何实质性伤害，在因为碰撞而短暂靠近的片刻里塞德里克又闻到了那股浓郁的月桂香气。好在这个触碰太过短暂，伍德的信息素在他鼻尖一闪即逝，他们很快便分开，塞德里克截下游走球，并把它掷进球门。  
魁地奇比赛的突出特点除了力量就是速度之争，快速是找球手决定比赛胜负的关键因素。而快速不单单表现在找球手身上，击球手的反击速度也显得尤为重要。而且在阵地进攻方面，追求手们也大多已改变了以往的定位打法，实行快速穿插、多位打法，加快了配合的速度，尽可能缩短进攻的时间，这种演变对于守门员的要求也就越发高起来。  
有几次伍德都觉得塞德里克转身太快了，他总是能迅速缩短他们之间的距离，在最短的时间里追上伍德——让伍德不由自主的怀疑到底是自己低估了光轮1000的速度，还是这个年纪的alpha已经可以最大程度无视客观条件发挥自己的潜力了。  
等他们双双从飞天扫帚上下来的时候已经过了午餐时间，这个时候去礼堂不是个明智选择，不但已经错过了午饭还有可能被认识的人看到——特别是珀西，根据伍德的经验判断他很可能还待在格兰芬多长桌边看他从图书馆借来的那本《中世纪巫术指南》，然后他就会立刻识破伍德的谎言。  
“我们可以去厨房拿点吃的，”塞德里克一脸正气的对伍德说，“家养小精灵很热情，我们拿了东西就去湖边，这个时间湖边一定没人——有点冷，你可以吗？”  
伍德把自己的东西全部扫进书包里，“快点儿，塞德里克。吃完东西我还要去图书馆待一会——我得把论文写完才能糊弄过去。”他加重了语气，“真的，他们真的都有病。”  
塞德里克领着他往地下一层的厨房门口走去，伍德小声说他其实没来过厨房，因为偷食物这种事一直是乔伊斯和韦伯斯特的任务，对，任务，珀西总是会带着不容反抗的权威命令他们不许做这做那或者要去做这做那。  
“同样是学霸韦伯斯特看起来亲切多了。”伍德这么总结。  
离开魁地奇球场的时候伍德就说过塞德里克可以不必选择和他一起去图书馆，因为他去图书馆是为了糊弄珀西不得不选择写完斯内普布置的那篇艰涩的论文，“你完全可以去做点别的，也许你的同学正在等你回去一起玩噼啪爆炸牌呢。”伍德说。  
即使如此塞德里克依然选择了和伍德一起爬上四楼，一起在书桌边坐下时他跟伍德坦白说自己是借口去图书馆复习魔法史才逃脱了玩一天高布石的命运，“所以，我还是留下来吧，受不了高布石那个味道。”  
伍德一边翻找从书架上抽出来的《家禽还是怪兽？》，试图在里面翻找出能拼凑论文的东西，一边对塞德里克表示了高度赞同，“我就不明白那种东西有什么好玩的——跟魁地奇完全没法比。”他虽然埋头在书里，但语气却是不容置疑的鉴定和一如既往的热切。  
为了证实自己讲话的可靠性塞德里克拿了一本《现代魔法史》，一边和伍德断断续续讲着话一边在自己的笔记上做些记录。  
等伍德终于把剩下的四分之一羊皮纸填满，才想起什么一样在自己的书包里翻找。最后他抽出了一大盒售价特别昂贵的樱桃酒夹心巧克力，香气四溢到隔着奢华的包装盒都能闻到那股纯正的樱桃酒味道。“给你。”他把那盒巨大到让人怀疑到底是如何装进书包里的巧克力推到塞德里克眼前。  
“……什么？”塞德里克有些迷惑的看着伍德。  
“作为你好心帮助我的报答，”伍德歪了一下头，又向他展示了一下手上的伤口，“收下好吗？如果你不希望看到我再次被卡洛琳追着咬到满寝室乱跑的话。”  
没等塞德里克回答，平斯夫人尖刻的声音就在他们身后响了起来，“你们怎么敢！在这里吃酒心巧克力！出去！马上出去！”  
他们没时间反驳她说伍德只是把巧克力拿出来送给塞德里克——他们狼狈地拽着自己的书包躲避着平斯夫人的鸡毛掸子，没来得及收起的书和墨水瓶被平斯夫人施了魔法追在他们身后不停试图撞击他们的头。  
当他们终于摆脱了愤怒的图书管理员并且施法把乱成一团的书包整理好时，两个人身上都渐上了不少墨水。  
“我不打算用清洁咒把这些弄掉，”伍德检视着自己的长袍，“这样挺不错，至少珀西一定会相信我真的在图书馆待了一天。”  
但是他的语调里还带着对自己明显的恼怒，连带着眼前的塞德里克也被他归咎为这一切的罪魁祸首，他摆出自认为最凶狠的表情瞪着塞德里克，“现在立刻马上，把它收起来。别让我说第二遍。”


	6. 圣诞假期

十一月末，塞德里克收到了迪戈里夫人的信：他们决定在圣诞节假期前往米兰探望塞德里克的姨妈桑德拉——她在两个月前生下了一个健康活泼重达8磅的男孩，取名曼努埃尔。迪戈里夫妇此行正是为了探望这位小外甥，塞德里克的表弟。  
迪戈里夫人是个意大利女巫，二十年前迪戈里先生在米兰旅游时邂逅了她，两个人很快坠入爱河，十五个月之后，他们在伦敦登记结婚。除了迪戈里夫人嫁到了英国之外，塞德里克的外公亚历桑德罗和几位姨妈都依然留在意大利，他们偶尔会在节假日探望迪戈里一家。  
迪戈里夫人信里热情洋溢的赞美了一番新生的小朋友是多么活泼可爱讨人喜欢，并且一再询问塞德里克要不要跟他们一起去米兰度过整个圣诞假期，米兰是个非常古老繁华的城市，也许他会在那里遇到一个迷人的姑娘呢——桑德拉姨妈邻居家的女儿克劳迪娅是个有一头灿亮金发的年轻omega，现在正在马兰欧尼魔法学院读一年级——  
塞德里克看到这里就马上抓起自己的羽毛笔给迪戈里夫人回信——  
亲爱的妈妈：  
非常凑巧，我刚想要给你们写信，我加入了霍格沃茨一个变形术课外小组，圣诞假期我决定和同学一起留在学校活动。祝你们在米兰玩得愉快。  
请代我向桑德拉姑姑、安德烈亚姑父和曼努埃尔问好。  
你的……  
塞德里克  
又及：希望你最后那段是开玩笑的。  
他把迪戈里夫人信上最后一段讲给伍德听得时候，他们正待在三楼一个空教室里一起翻看最新一期的《魁地奇周刊》，伍德听完之后没心没肺得大笑，并且表示也许那姑娘真的很不错呢？也许塞德里克应该跟迪戈里夫妇一起去米兰看看——  
等笑完之后伍德才一脸认真地表示其实自己今年圣诞也已经报名留校了——伍德夫人对他的余怒未消（“梅林的胡子啊，谁知道她为什么要生这么久的气。”），伍德不想这时候回家，上周麦格教授来登记留校过节的学生名单时，他毫不犹豫地签了名。  
“所以，我认识的人里，好像只有你也留校了。”伍德歪着头在帕金钳式战术的专题页上折了个角，“我听乔伊斯说过——他去年留校的——一般留校的学生不会超过十个。这样挺好的，我们用魁地奇球场不会受到什么打扰了。”  
可是五光十色的圣诞节像往年一样布置起来之后，伍德却显得没那么开心了。尽管乔伊斯和韦伯斯特临走前安慰他说这么冷的大雪天不打魁地奇也没有那么让人伤心，他还是为这种时候到来的热潮期耿耿于怀——伍德夫人在接到儿子要留校过节的信之后没有更进一步大发雷霆，反而寄来一封长长的信，提醒伍德他的下一个热潮期会在平安夜那天到来。她的语气关切，但是字里行间都流露出一种带着小恶意的幸灾乐祸，伍德读得出来，她想要表达的完全就是你赌气不回家也没关系呀，反正你在学校里也没法快乐地玩魁地奇。  
假期开始的第一天，他们面对面坐在图书馆里写自己的作业。塞德里克从他自己那一堆羊皮纸和课堂笔记里抬起头的时候，就看见伍德正在念念有词地摆弄一堆茶叶，他手里多了一个干净的陶瓷杯，杯底只有一小堆茶叶渣。伍德把那杯子转了几圈。又去看桌子上摊开的星象图——  
“唔……你这是在做什么？泡茶吗？”塞德里克迷惑的说，“奥利弗，你知道吧，如果你要在图书馆里泡茶，我们马上就会被平斯夫人像上次一样赶出去？”  
“人不能在同一块石头上绊倒两次，亲爱的，”伍德压低了声音，用一种神神秘秘的语气说，“如果你也能看到我在茶叶里看到的东西，就不会这么轻狂了——”  
塞德里克努力绷著脸，希望自己看着伍德的表情不要太蠢，“啊哈？”  
他的反应似乎让伍德非常满意，语气又恢复了正常（虽然和平时活力四射的样子依然有差距），“你要玩吗，茶叶占卜。”他把自己的陶瓷茶杯展示给塞德里克，“特里劳妮的作业，韦伯斯特叫这玩意儿你画我猜。”  
塞德里克拽过他正在写那卷的羊皮纸看着，“占卜课？我们要到三年级才会开始上……‘一月的第一个周末，因为水星的第一次逆行，我会在魔药课上炸掉自己的坩埚……但是由于……？”他带着不确定的口吻继续念下去，“由于这一天零时的月亮落在狮子宫，我的总体运势上升，使我避开了这次坩埚爆炸所造成的身体伤害……”在他念着这些莫名其妙预言的时候，伍德一直把脸埋在那本《拨开迷雾看未来》里辛苦忍笑，等到塞德里克停下歇口气的功夫，他把书推到他眼前——  
“明白了吧，小朋友。特里劳妮就是个老骗子，作为学长要给你一个忠告，如果你以后想在占卜课拿高分——最好装出一副神叨叨的样子告诉她你在茶叶渣子里看到了不祥的未来。你看，就是这样，”伍德懒洋洋地用左手晃了几下杯子，“看起来像是蛇的形状，这代表着下一场比赛我们要大比分战胜斯莱特林队，但是从茶叶形状看蛇尾巴高高翘起，”他摆出一副神经兮兮的表情，捏着嗓子大惊小怪得说“天哪，教授，我看到了不祥的征兆，我想这也许意味着我要在这场比赛中为了胜利而负伤，您说是吗，特里劳妮教授？”  
塞德里克吃惊又敬佩的看着他表演，“我能冒昧地问一句，你的占卜课成绩能拿到多少吗，奥利弗？”  
伍德马上像只被踩到尾巴的猫一样白了他一眼，“很遗憾我的表演不怎么到位，学不来特里劳妮教授的风格。不过我可以告诉你，珀西和乔伊斯一直是她的宠儿，每次都能在她那里拿到高分。”他把茶叶和书都堆到塞德里克眼前，“你可以好好研究一下茶叶渣子都能晃出什么形状，来帮我写完这份家庭作业。”  
这一天剩下的时间他们都消磨在了图书馆里，塞德里克不得不来回摇晃着那个茶杯，只为让里面的茶叶渣子形成不同的、足以辨认的形状，然后帮伍德猛翻《拨开迷雾看未来》，根据里面的提示胡编乱造不同的厄运，等到他们离开图书馆前往大礼堂吃晚饭的时候，未来的一个月内伍德已经将要遭遇比赛受伤、破财、弄丢家庭作业、被一颗曼德拉草的哭声震晕（考虑到合理性他们特别标注了这是株非常幼小、发育不良的幼苗）和被火蜥蜴烧伤右腿等等不幸。  
自从上次热潮期的乌龙事件之后，伍德就被勒令热潮期时不需进行任何激烈运动，特别是冰天雪地、空旷无人的球场上、进行激烈的魁地奇训练（“如果你因为体能透支晕倒了，冻死在雪地里都不会有人发现，亲爱的Ollie宝贝。”伍德能从他妈妈的字里行间读出她的愤怒和恶意）。这个禁令基本上剥夺了他假期里所有的生活乐趣，平安夜当天伍德终于忍受够了除了写作业就是玩高布石或者噼啪爆炸牌的业余生活，决定自己一个人出发去霍格莫德游荡。  
三年级以下的学生则不被允许在假期访问霍格莫德，塞德里克坐在图书馆靠窗子的座位上看着伍德开开心心、有些没心没肺的走出城堡——他甚至头都没有回一下。前一天夜里刚下过一场大雪，扑簌簌的落雪把山毛榉枯黑的枝条都压得弯折下来，由于大部分学生都已经回家过节，缺少人气的霍格沃茨城堡空落落得很有些萧条的意味，五彩斑斓异彩纷呈的圣诞装扮也因为少人欣赏而显得有些寂寞，走廊里来来回回只听得到画像们的窃窃私语。  
羽毛笔落在羊皮纸上发出沙沙声，塞德里克希望自己没有因为不能一起去霍格莫德显得太过失落，二年级学生不能去霍格莫德，学校规定这也是没办法的事情。背后不远处的书架嘎吱嘎吱的响声，塞德里克回头去看，一个个子矮小的黑头发姑娘正在努力踮起脚尖想要取下架子最顶端的一本书。他一直是个好心肠的人，所以起身走过去帮那个小女生取下了书，小女生抬头道谢的时候他才发现对方原来是认识的人，“秋？”  
有着饱满苹果肌笑起来格外甜的秋.张对着塞德里克连声道谢，接着用有点疑惑的语气问，“咦，你今天没有和伍德在一起吗？”  
“嗯？”塞德里克被她问的有点心虚“什么？”  
秋脸上的笑意更明显了，那双属于东方人的修长凤眼里流露出几丝促狭的意味，“我是说，塞德里克，你这几天不是一直和伍德在一起吗？”  
“伍德去霍格莫德了。”塞德里克避重就轻的说，“所以你今年也留校过节了吗？第一年就不回家过节了？”  
秋.张抱着书和他一起走到桌子边坐下，“对呀，我爸妈要回亚洲探望亲戚，路途太远天气又冷，他们觉得把我留在霍格沃茨要安全方便很多。嘿，你不要岔开话题嘛，”她伸手摁住塞德里克的书页不让他翻书，“从假期开始你们不是一直在一起吗？嗯，他是你的omega吗？”  
“你怎么知道伍德是omega的？我以为知道的学生没有几个——”  
“——假期开始的时候我去找庞弗雷女士去抑制魔药的时候不小心听到他们讲话了，不过你可以放心，我没有跟人说过。”秋在自己嘴唇上比了个叉叉的手势，“塞德里克，你为什么总是不回答我呀？你害羞啦？”  
塞德里克简直要被她的执着打败了，“不是，他不是我的omega，我也不是他的alpha，我们就是普通朋友，满意了吗？”  
“不不不，”她摇了摇手指，直接把书从塞德里克手底下硬抽出来搁在一边，“你别误会啊，我就是有点好奇，你们在一起的时候给人的感觉非常像一对已经精神绑定的伴侣，你自己感觉不到吗？”  
“秋，在变形术小组的时候我从来没发现你这么八卦……”  
“啊忘了说了，其实这几天我都有在图书馆写作业哦，本来想和你打招呼的呢。但是我看你们气氛太好了实在不忍打扰，每天都是默默走开了哦。”  
“……谢谢你。”塞德里克用羽毛笔的尾端点点她的羊皮纸，“写错了，这个理论已经被阿德贝.沃夫林论证过可行性，结论是完全不可行，写进去要被扣分的。”  
于是秋.张忙着对着自己的论文修修改改，魔杖在羊皮纸上点来点去用来清除那些根据错误理论所作的陈述，塞德里克觉得自己得到了片刻的安静。为了让这个可爱的姑娘彻底把八卦之心忘到脑后，他非常热情地指点起她论文接下来的方向。  
一直到傍晚来临时分，秋.张卷起自己的羊皮纸抬起头往窗外张望着，突然很开心地指着那个方向说，“看，伍德回来了，你要去找他一起吃饭吗？”她对着塞德里克笑得格外真诚，“我说真的，你们在一起的时候看起来特别登对。”  
其实这个姑娘从来没把揶揄他这件事情忘记，塞德里克悲哀的想。  
伍德坐在长桌前翻着下午刚刚从霍格莫德买回来的绘本，每一幅构图都很简单，干净干练的笔触勾勒出两颗橙子的沙漠旅行。他看得很认真，脸上还带着在室外冻出的红晕，显然是在霍格莫德玩得开心，一扫前几日因为热潮期而不能玩魁地奇带来的抑郁。塞德里克坐在离他很近的另一把椅子里，腿上放着一大包从蜂蜜公爵买回来的糖果——  
半个小时之前，伍德快步跑进礼堂，把抱着的一大包糖果撒金子一样洒在塞德里克怀里，笑眯眯地说，“给你，喜欢吗？小朋友都应该喜欢吃糖！”  
五花八门的糖果在塞德里克腿上堆成了小山，好像动一动就会直接掉在地板上，使得他不得不努力维持着的端正的坐姿，一边保持腿部平稳一边收拾着那些可爱的小礼物们，他尽可能得维持着语调的平稳，“谢谢你，奥利弗。”  
——你早上走的时候看都没看我一眼，还以为你把我忘了。他把这句听起来非常小气的话咽回嗓子眼里，从糖果堆里拣出一包果汁奶冻球拆开，装作漫不经心地问，“玩得开心吗？”  
“唔——天气太冷了。”伍德说着在他身边坐下来，从包里掏出新买的绘本，一边翻开一边说，“我的耐寒能力有点受影响，所以只能尽量呆在商店里。德维斯-班斯最近都没有什么有用的新商品上架，更过分的是最新一期《魁地奇周刊》居然卖光了。”  
他的眉头拧了起来，明显的不太开心，“不过，还好我买到了这个。”伍德拿起绘本给塞德里克看了看封面，“一直有在周刊上连载的，非常好笑。”  
伍德把书页翻开，指着其中一个四格给塞德里克看，那里面的内容是两颗橙子继续在沙漠里旅行，迎面遇到了一颗装满魔药颗粒的长颈瓶。长颈瓶说，“你们好，我是一瓶魔药，但是我不知道自己能治疗什么魔法伤害~~”“你们愿意帮我吃一颗试试看吗？”  
两颗橙子回答，“可是我们没病啊~”  
“哦，这样啊……”长颈瓶忧郁地陷入了沉思，两颗橙子挥手告别了长颈瓶继续自己的旅途。  
长颈瓶也向它们道别说，“祝你们早日有病哦……”  
真的是非常冷的四格呢，塞德里克想。他对着伍德挑挑眉，“……奥利弗，原来你也看魁地奇书之外的东西吗？”  
“为什么你的表情这么让人讨厌，”伍德拿书拍他的头，又从他腿上的糖果堆里挑出一颗小小的、用五彩玻璃纸包裹的硬糖，“我当然——也有——别的娱乐。”  
“表示惊讶？我认识你这么长时间以来第一次看你把心思放在魁地奇以外的东西上。”塞德里克表情愉悦，意味着他的话刚刚就是故意的。  
伍德从鼻子里哼了一声，不再搭他的话茬，自顾自低头看起书来，只是他的手也没闲着，时不时从糖果堆里拿走一块糖。  
等他把那本薄薄的小册子看完，塞德里克发现那种玻璃纸包装的小颗硬糖已经消失了一大半。  
第二天就是圣诞节，塞德里克清醒得很突然，他一边睁开眼睛一边思索着自己手指尖隐隐约约的疼痛是什么原因造成的。也许是翻身的时候手指撞到墙上了，他想。等他坐起身子掀开自己的帷帐，才知道自己这么突然清醒的原因并不是因为手指撞到墙壁或者床头之类的——伍德的那只微型迷你小猫头鹰埃德加，正停在他手边的位置，低头一下下轻轻咬他的手指。塞德里克觉得自己应该感到荣幸，埃德加的力度完全就是在和他闹着玩一样，除了些微小小的刺痛之外连个印子都没留下——他可是见识过埃德加是怎么凶狠地捕猎一只獭兔的。  
小猫头鹰看到塞德里克醒来之后表现的更加兴奋了，扑腾了几下翅膀开始往床脚蹦跶，塞德里克的视线跟着它望过去，就看到床角那一大堆礼五花八门的礼物包中有一个椭圆形、体积特别大，还用银蓝色包装纸和金色丝带包装得尤其漂亮的大包裹。  
“噢，这是伍德送给我的吗，埃德加？”塞德里克挠了挠小猫头鹰圆圆的下面盘，然后伸手把那件礼物包拿到了床上，在小猫头鹰的注视下拆开了包装——银蓝色包装纸里包裹的是一个晶莹剔透，做工异常精美的气象球。  
巫师们的气象瓶要比麻瓜们那些只能凝结出羽毛或者雪片结晶的天气瓶精美复杂得多，被施过魔法的气象瓶通常能跟随天气的变化演变出不同的瓶中景观，不单单只有白色的结晶——那太简陋了。早春时节飞散的粉樱、夏日里明媚的日光、初秋季节飘落的枯叶或者隆冬十分掀起的小型风暴都是巫师们的天气球所具备的最基本的东西，更高级的，比如塞德里克手里拿的这个，还能随着时间的变化演变出不同的背景，现在瓶子里那片飘雪再往上，悬浮得就是一片深蓝绸缎一样的天幕，其中点缀着那条银光闪闪的天河——如果看得更仔细一点，还能分辨出这个季节特有的星座。  
下雪了。塞德里克有点恍惚地想，小心翼翼地把这个气象球在床头摆好，从自己的抽屉里取了一小块牛肉干（可能是上次随手放进去的）喂给埃德加，小猫头鹰显得十分享受，咬住牛肉干之后又蹭了蹭塞德里克的手，才展开翅膀从那扇不知道何时打开的窗口飞走了。塞德里克继续拆着礼物，迪戈里夫妇送的是一件从米兰当地定制的、黑色天鹅绒镶嵌黑玉石十字装饰的礼服式斗篷——一看就知道是迪戈里夫人的手笔，她最喜欢给儿子准备这些华丽但是这个年纪里很少有场合用得上的衣服。迪戈里夫妇的猫头鹰还一起带来了桑德拉姑姑和安德烈亚姑父的礼物，是一整盒各种型号一应俱全的纯金笔杆镶嵌细小彩色宝石的天鹅毛羽毛笔。巴特莱.亨廷顿今年圣诞跟着父母一起去了巴黎，所以很是文雅的送给塞德里克一套红底银线刺绣着简单花纹的棉桌布，据称购自巴黎蒙田大道46号的一家麻瓜精品店里，巴特莱在信里祝塞德里克以后的每一天都能优雅而文艺的用餐。尼尔森.哈泽尔也是差不多的创意——也许该称赞他们一声不愧是室友？——在变换墨汁文具店买的一套纯天然可调色彩色染料墨水，36色和8瓶调和液的组合分量十足。其他关系或近或远的同学也各自有些糖果或者佐科的玩具——除了卡拉.兰登的那盒粉色心形白巧克力让他略微觉得有些尴尬，秋.张送的那本《诫律-全球最经典恋爱圣经》简直让他想直接塞进柜子深处去。  
塞德里克收拾好小山一样的礼物，换掉了身上的睡衣才离开宿舍，快要走到礼堂的时候，被伍德从后面叫住了。  
“嗨，Ced！”伍德快走几步来到他身边，脸上带着一种五六岁的小孩子收到圣诞礼物时的绝对惊喜的表情（塞德里克觉得自己收到气象球的时候大概也是这种表情），“谢谢你的飞天扫帚护理套装还有那本最新修订的《穿越历史的魁地奇》，真奇怪，他们总是送些什么查理火炮队的帽子，塔特希尔龙卷风队的变色徽章什么的，从来就没想过要送给我点实用的东西。”  
霍格沃茨的礼堂今天被彻底的装扮一新，低垂的天幕上星星点点地闪烁着光芒，餐桌上至少摆着一百只火鸡、堆成小山一样的烤肉、一盘又一盘的芝士焗扇贝、由金枪鱼，意大利香肠和各种果蔬调配而成的沙拉还有冒着浓郁香气的奶油海鲜蘑菇汤——顺着餐桌每走几步就有大堆大堆的巫师彩包炮竹，他们以前在家里过圣诞就会准备的那种玩具。  
伍德低着头一边忙着切割盘子里被烤得兹兹冒油的香肠，往上面洒上薄薄一层咖喱粉，任性的无视掉一边的番茄酱而是取了装满黑椒汁的汁盅，一边跟塞德里克抱怨着，“……你见过这样当妈的吗？我还专门在普瑞姆派尼尔夫人美容魔药店给她订购了一套美容魔药呢，结果你知道她送给我的是什么吗——”他愤怒地喘了口气，“她给我订阅了一整年的omega时尚杂志！我吃完饭就要写信去退掉——”  
塞德里克同情的看着他，“虽然我觉得这并不能安慰到你，不过我妈送我的是一套看起来更适合女孩子的华丽斗篷，也许这个问题上我们半斤八两，奥利弗。”  
“哇哦，真的吗？也许你愿意穿上它给我看看？”伍德神情促狭，三口两口吃完自己盘子里的肉眼牛扒，“为了我们的友谊，嗯哼？”  
“你在开玩笑吗，奥利弗？”塞德里克拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，“那件斗篷的命运就是一直睡箱子。”  
“不不不，塞德里克~”伍德拖着长长尾音，摆出一种可怜兮兮的表情（多么罕见啊），“真的，就看一眼？你也可以带着我参观一下赫奇帕奇的公共休息室啊，听说经常有高年级的好心人收留迷路的小朋友们去取暖呢？”  
“你摆出这么一副软哒哒的表情，就是为了让我穿得像个女孩子一样娱乐你，”年轻的迪戈里先生抱怨着，“说真的我可能要给我们的友情重新定位一下，也许我在你心里的定义是个小宠物，类似于侏儒蒲什么的，拿来取乐特别开心好用，哈？”  
嘴上这样说着，他还是站起身来，拎着他们刚刚从巫师彩包炮竹里抽出来的那堆玩具，领着一脸愉悦表情的伍德向着通往赫奇帕奇公共休息室方向的楼梯走。他们并肩走过地下一层那幅大大的水果静物画（塞德里克说有一次他路过的时候正好看到里面那些水果排成队列，在跳一种特别可笑的里尔舞），在厨房走廊右手边一个角落的一堆大木桶前停下脚步，伍德歪着头看塞德里克掐着节奏拍打第二排中间第二个木桶的底部，接着桶盖移动开来。他们向里爬进去，又沿着桶盖后面的通道继续走，期间伍德有些好奇的问塞德里克如果敲错了节奏会受到什么样的惩罚，塞德里克想了一会，才耸着肩说可能会被淋一身醋——他只是听级长说起过，但是至今无缘亲眼目睹。  
伍德想象了一下那个画面，非常温和但是有效的措施，谁会想带着一身醋酸味继续招摇过市呢。塞德里克领着他走到摆了许多植物样本的窗台前，让他坐下等一会（“你可以看一会那些喜欢跳舞和唱歌的金鱼草，他们有趣极了。”）但是伍德表示拒绝，他说，反正我都已经进来了，不带我参观一下你们的卧室吗？除非你把它弄得乱极了所以羞于见人？  
“好奇心会害死猫，奥利弗。”塞德里克扶了一下额头，“你今天性格特别恶劣。”  
性格恶劣的伍德先生跟着他进了宿舍，实实在在地欣赏了一番铺陈着拼接面被子的四柱床和散发出温暖柔和光线的铜灯，伍德对墙上挂着的铜制暖床炉特别感兴趣仔仔细细研究一番后又跟格兰芬多宿舍的炉子进行了对比，结论是赫奇帕奇宿舍的暖床炉看起来要温馨暖和得多。最后他兴致很高的闹腾着让塞德里克换上了新收到的斗篷，绕着他转了几圈之后煞有介事的点评说看起来完全不像女孩子，但是也许塞德里克年纪再大些穿会更好，“你看，”他拉了拉袖口，又拽拽长长的下摆，“明显比你现在要大两个size呢，我想也许迪戈里夫人是为了你成年礼准备的也说不定。”  
塞德里克问他今天为什么看起来兴致这么刚昂，完全不像前几天因为没有魁地奇可打而一副郁郁寡欢的样子。  
“我也说不上来，”伍德说，伸手戳了一下塞德里克的胸膛，“也可能是因为你吧——你的信息素，苦艾酒的味道，闻多了就让人觉得快要醉了。”  
“那我可以简单的总结一下，你今天就是喝高了。”


	7. 特基拉日出

Chapter 7 特基拉日出  
伍德坐了下来，他拿起桌子上热气腾腾的甜牛奶喝了一口，醇香甘甜的液体熨烫了仿佛已经被冻得紧缩成一团的胃，也稍微缓解了一下他的紧张。周六就是伍德继任格兰芬多队队长后最关键的一场比赛，魁地奇杯的倒数第二场比赛，如果输给斯莱特林，他们就不要奢想今年的魁地奇奖杯了——想到这里他的五脏六腑又冰冷地蜷缩起来，事实上是，自从1986年之后，格兰芬多就因为这样那样的原因，已经整整四年没摸到过魁地奇奖杯了。查理没毕业之前，他们是公认的最有实力的学院，但是，可能是因为运气不佳——1987年开始，他们一直在跟奖杯失之交臂，查理.韦斯莱毕业后选择了去罗马尼亚研究龙，这让伍德觉得有点失落，又有点不理解——难道那些皮糙肉厚，性格暴躁的火龙要比魁地奇更有趣吗？  
不管怎么说，伍德的队长生涯还要继续，虽然今年，或者说从去年开始，格兰芬多的阵容就不那么让人满意——这个说辞也许太轻描淡写了，事实上是这支球队有时候会让他突然精神崩溃——主要原因是找球手并不理想，而刚成为正选球员的韦斯莱双胞胎和安吉丽娜.约翰逊还需要更多时间磨合，但是他们没有尽可能更多的时间来磨合了，即使伍德几乎把所有课余时间都放在魁地奇球场抓着他们训练训练再训练，四年级的倒数第二场比赛也还是如期而至。  
有时候伍德会想球队的招新是不是应该再往前提，但是现在想什么对他紧张的心情都无济于事——还有不到一个小时，比赛就要开始了。  
他们朋友们担心的看着他，乔伊斯拍了拍他的肩，“奥利弗，你的牛奶已经喝完了你可以把杯子放下来？”  
伍德才发现自己还端着空掉的杯子凑在嘴边，他气恼的把杯子和还装着炒蛋和熏肉的盘子推开，拎起自己的书包，“饱了，我去更衣室。”  
被留下的几个人看着他离开礼堂，韦伯斯特又转头看了看伍德推开的盘子，“这种时候我就能感觉到奥利弗真的是个omega，他一共吃了三口不到，就说自己饱了。”  
珀西把眼前的书又翻过一页，“他简直比第一次上场比赛还紧张，再这样下去我们最好送他去找庞弗雷夫人，开点镇定剂。”  
“对胜利的渴望，希望我们今年能拿到冠军，”乔伊斯说，“不然奥利弗一定会大受打击。”  
伍德沿着那条平时没什么人光顾的小路走着，这条路又窄又长，差不多刚刚好容得下两个人并肩而行，周围种植了很多长势茂盛的紫藤，也许是因为位置偏僻，离城堡太远，通往各处都不太方便，平时简直人迹罕至——这时候他还不知道人迹罕至是因为通常小情侣们都把这条小路当做秘密约会的地点——去年冬天的圣诞假期他和塞德里克在在学校四处游荡的时候发现了这条小道，后来他们实在没事情可做的时候，就会在这条路上晃来晃去，谈些完全没营养甚至不着边际的话题。  
这两个人从来不觉得这种行为有什么不妥，就像伍德从来不觉得对方在这条路的尽头等着他只为了在比赛前说几句鼓励他的话是不是超乎普通朋友的范畴一样。他像对普通alpha朋友一样撞了撞塞德里克的肩膀，谢谢他能赶在赛前来跟自己说这些听起来让人好受了很多的话。  
对方也一如既往地揽了下他的肩，又捏捏他的脸颊，“那么，明天霍格莫德见。我要跑着回去了，巴特他们都在等我一起去看台前。”  
一个小时之后，伍德的飞天扫帚降落在地上，连嘴唇都是苍白的，他几乎不知道自己是怎么回到城堡，等回过神来他已经抱着枕头靠在宿舍的床上了。他的舍友们在一边担心的看着他，“奥利弗，你真的不要去校医院找庞弗雷夫人看看吗？”  
“你脸色差极了，”珀西把一小杯缓和剂递到他眼前，“比赛结束的时候，我们都以为你要晕过去了。”  
伍德拒绝了那杯缓和药剂，在床上翻了个身背对着他的朋友们，“我没那么脆弱，”他说，声音沙哑，语调沉闷空洞，“只是输了一场比赛而已……”  
“输掉了今年的魁地奇奖杯。”乔伊斯不耐烦地打断他，“得了吧兄弟，我们都知道你不好过。喝掉这杯药，睡一觉之后你又能活过来继续为你的魁地奇事业奋斗终身了。”  
伍德拉起被子蒙住自己的头，在一片黑暗中瓮声瓮气的回答他们，“我说了我没事，我好得很——我明天还约了人一起去霍格莫德呢。睡了，午安。”  
剩下的几个人面面相觑，珀西耸耸肩，“可能他真的没事，还能记起自己约了人。”  
“他约好的那个人是迪戈里吗？”韦伯斯特小声问。  
因为周六的魁地奇赛事，学校把准许访问霍格莫德的日子放在的周日伍德没跟乔伊斯和韦伯斯特去佐科闲逛，也没有和珀西一起去文人居羽毛笔店看文具，他沿着路一直向前走，走到学生渐渐稀少的地方时，塞德里克正在一个拐弯的地方等着他。  
黑发青年深灰色的眼睛里写满了担忧，但是依然非常克制的没有问他问题，而是指着远处的三把扫帚问他要不要进去喝一杯，但是伍德的目光却盯着不远处小路路口猪头酒吧那块破破烂烂的木头招牌不放，“真有意思不是吗，我想去里面看看。”  
塞德里克很有点迟疑，当然，学校校规没有明确规定不允许学生进入猪头酒吧，但是这么一个，里面总是有形形色色把自己的脸遮住的怪人的酒吧，塞德里克也不觉得他们现在进去会有什么好玩的，“我们没有自己带杯子来啊，奥利弗？”  
“没关系，用里面的杯子喝酒也不会死人。”伍德不怎么介意的说，目光还是很执着地一直看着那块招牌在风里被吹得咯吱咯吱作响。  
“……好吧，如果你真的想。”塞德里克依然做了他们之中容易妥协的那一个，跟着伍德的步伐往里面走了进去，然而等他们走进里面，他又开始觉得有些后悔——猪头酒吧只有一间光线阴暗而且空间逼仄的小屋子，里面充斥着可能是羊膻味的味道，就连窗户上都堆积着厚厚一层不知道几年没清理过得灰尘，同理还有那些简直不知道几个世纪没被打理过的地板污泥——他是个alpha当然无所谓了，但是伍德是个omega，即使伍德身材健壮，很多时候（好吧或者说总是）都不像个omega，但是生理角度来说他仍然是个要比alpha脆弱得多的omega，这种糟糕的卫生环境，并不适合一个未成年omega。  
但是伍德没留给他抗议的时间，在塞德里克打量周围环境的空挡伍德已经走到了那个老板模样的人面前，那个看上去脾气暴躁的高瘦老头儿正在问他要些什么。塞德里克三步两步跑到他们旁边，拽住伍德的胳膊，对着那个一把胡子的老头抱歉的笑了，“对不起我们还没有商量好……稍等一下再点单可以吗？”  
那人灰色的眉毛扬了起来，觉得有趣一样多打量了他们几眼，用一种“我什么都懂”的语气说，“哦，趁着周末出来偷偷约会的小情侣。”  
塞德里克有点尴尬的摸摸鼻子，并没有反驳酒吧老板的揶揄——他正忙着把伍德往那个相对来说最干净的空桌啦，伍德对塞德里克阻拦他点单表现的有点不满意，他们在桌边坐下的时候，他脸皱皱得，“我刚要点两杯火焰威士忌呢。”  
“他不会卖给你的，你知道，”塞德里克相比之下好声好气多了，“别闹了奥利弗，你想带着一身酒气回学校然后被扣十分吗？”  
“不不，我觉得他才不会管那些呢，他一定会卖给我们的。”伍德还是很坚持，“我想喝酒，不是黄油啤酒，是有酒精的，能够喝醉的——”他戳着塞德里克的左肩，“就像你的信息素那样的，酒。顺便说一句，我七岁的时候就溜进我爸的酒窖喝酒啦。”  
“是啊，不错，这听起来挺振奋人心。”塞德里克说，“但是你跟我一起出来的时候就不要想着做这种事了。你在这里乖乖坐着，我去买酒好吗？”  
“好，”伍德干巴巴地说，“记住，不要黄油啤酒。”  
见鬼了，塞德里克看他的眼神就像看着一只家养、被宠坏的喜欢耍脾气的猫，伍德这样想着，一边用牙齿咬了咬下唇，留下一排清晰的齿印，然后很感兴趣的四处打量起来——哦，这里可是那个猪头酒吧，神秘兮兮、有点儿危险性又对学生们有着莫名其妙吸引力的地方，也许每一个霍格沃茨的男生都曾经有过来这里偷偷喝一杯火焰威士忌的想法。就像传言里说的，来猪头酒吧的人们喜欢用兜帽和面纱之类的东西把脸挡得严严实实，没有任何遮蔽的塞德里克和伍德在里面反而像是异类了。这个时间酒吧里并没有很多人，角落里有几个裹着厚实斗篷的人好像在进行什么不可告人的秘密交易，伍德很自觉地移开目光，又去盯着正在跟那个老板谈话的塞德里克看。  
不知道塞德里克在跟老板讲些什么，他一直挺擅长说服别人的，伍德看着比自己小了快两岁的男孩递给老板十一个银西可，有老板那里得到了两杯鲜艳，看起来非常爽口的饮料。他端着那两只稍微干净那么一点的酸酒杯走回来，把其中一杯放在了伍德眼前。  
“这是什么？”伍德好奇地拨弄了一下杯口装饰的杨桃片（哦它看起来可真新鲜呀），看着几颗樱桃和少许冰块在杯子里上下浮动，“它看起来会很讨女孩子喜欢。”  
“我知道你是男生，男omega。”塞德里克露出营业性的露出八颗牙齿的标准笑容，“特基拉日出，我能在这里找得到的，酒精最少的鸡尾酒。虽然酒精少，不过是用龙舌兰、橙汁和石榴糖浆调的，也算满足你要喝酒的条件。”  
伍德从鼻子里哼了一声，没去搭那个男omega的茬，“好吧，看在龙舌兰的份上。”  
不过他们来这里的目的本来也不在喝酒，伍德摆弄着酒杯，不怎么上心地欣赏着杯子里那些漂亮酒液，绚丽红色逐步过渡到明艳黄色，混杂在一起却又奇妙的界限分明，看得人舒服多了，但他在看着这些酒，又没真正看在眼里，也许只是想给自己的目光一个落脚的地点，免得一抬头就能对上塞德里克那双饱含着担忧的深灰眼睛里去，“我觉得自己糟糕透了，我搞砸了今年的魁地奇比赛——不，也许不只是今年，几年前开始我就在一直输掉魁地奇奖杯。”  
“那不是你的错——”塞德里克说，徒劳的试图安慰伍德。  
“得了吧，那不是我的错，或者别的什么，珀西他们说过无数次了。”伍德打断他的话，“前几年当然可以这么说，但是一个魁地奇球队输球，队长一定负有责任，你不能否认，对不对？”  
“你说的没错但是，”  
“我昨天夜里一直在想，或许我把魁地奇定位职业目标不那么切合实际，”伍德压根不理他，只是一股脑的继续往下说，“如果我一直拿不到学校的魁地奇奖杯，也许根本就不会有职业联盟的球队愿意要我。”  
“奥利弗，”塞德里克严厉地说，“停止那些没用的自怨自艾。你不是一直觉得自己不像个omega吗？那就别像个脆弱的小姑娘一样说这些话。”  
“谁像小姑娘了——”  
“你这种想法就像个姑娘。”塞德里克好像从来没有这样严肃得，对着伍德说话，伍德琥珀的眼睛瞪得很大，有点诧异地看着他，但依然乖乖得听他继续说了下去，“这些乱七八糟的想法对你以后的目标一点用处也没有，只会让步伐停滞不前罢了。奥利弗，你很有实力，真的——我和你一起玩过那么多次魁地奇，你是个很棘手的守门员，你们——或者说格兰芬多，只是少了一点运气。”  
他伸出手，把伍德斗篷后面的兜帽拉了起来罩住他的头，又如法炮制遮住了自己，在这个灯光昏暗的酒吧空间里，他们像是雨夜中两只刚出生不久的雏鸟，窝在安全的暗处，目光所及只能看到彼此的眼睛，周遭空气寒冷又潮湿但是从他们自己的身体里，却能感觉到一团温暖的火焰在燃烧，“你有实力，也会有能和你匹配的队友，只需要一点时间——终久会证明给你看。”  
一阵不能归属于尴尬的沉默气氛在他们之间弥漫开，伍德眨眨眼睛，和塞德里克对视了很久之后才找回自己的声音，“你说得对，Ced……谢谢，我觉得好过多了。”  
“真的吗？奥利弗，之前我一直很担心……”塞德里克想要伸手捏他的脸颊，但是终于出于种种顾虑没有这么做，“希望你不会觉得我没用的连个安慰也不能给你。”  
“哦，才不会。”伍德捧起面前的酸酒杯小心翼翼地喝了一口，“实际上和你在一起的时候我觉得很舒服，放松——虽然你比我还要小将近两岁，男孩。但是我不得不说，你真的可靠极了，作为朋友，没有人比你更让人觉得安心了。”  
“……奥利弗，也许你愿意在赢得魁地奇奖杯之后，和你可靠的朋友一起去德文郡沼泽金沙看一场真正的日出？”  
“唔……”伍德歪着头看他，“那要看我的球员啦？如果我们的找球手还是这么糟糕，可能那点运气就不肯眷顾我了。说到这个，酒吧老板也真是有趣，居然觉得我们是一对情侣？这怎么可能呢，你可是我的好兄弟，你心里一定也把我当做alpha朋友看的啊。”  
塞德里克感觉自己的脸色可能惨白了一瞬间，但是他希望在昏暗光线和兜帽的遮盖下伍德并没有发觉，他努力调整呼吸，一直到觉得自己能够不泄露感情地讲话后才说，“啊哈，是啊——哦，那个老板，你有没有觉得他长得跟校长有一点神似？”  
“出色的观察力。”伍德说，他们一起对着眼前的酸酒杯吃吃笑起来。


	8. 匆匆那年（一）

Chapter 8 匆匆那年（一）  
I’ll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
时间：1991.9.5 4:30 p.m.  
地点：英国，霍格沃茨，学校城堡的四楼图书馆里  
“所以你就被发卡了？！”秋.张的声音猛地拔高，带着一种不可思议的神情看向坐在她对面的塞德里克，“你就这么被划归到好兄弟、好朋友的那一拨里啦？！”  
“你小点声，你再高个两度我们就会被平斯夫人赶出去了。”塞德里克头也没抬，好像刚才那个说着自己被人拒绝的人不是他一样。  
“哦，好——不过我声音再小也改变不了事实呀。”秋理了理自己漆黑的头发，又开始拿自己葱白的手指去戳他的胳膊，“你就什么也没说？塞德里克，你不是个A++alpha吗？你就这么默许自己是他的好朋友啦？”  
“那我能说什么，”年轻的迪戈里先生叹了口气，“‘奥利弗，我不想当你的好哥们，我想当你男朋友？’然后他马上就会把那杯酒都淋到我头上。”  
“你真可爱，Ced”秋.张亲切地说，“想的真多啊，你是不是已经把这个场景在自己脑海里过了无数遍了？一想到要跟他表白就紧张的开始重放。”  
塞德里克没理她，目光专注地放在书页上，好像完全被自己正在读的变形术论著吸引了。  
“好嘛，你真是无趣，让我说几句又不会死。”撇了下嘴唇，秋的态度只好认真起来，“这不对呀，根据我的观察——别问我怎么观察的女孩子的秘密——伍德对你肯定不止是普通朋友，”  
“没错，他说了，我是‘可靠的朋友、好兄弟、好哥们’——的确不是普通朋友。”  
“——你别插嘴，我是说，我直觉他肯定也喜欢你，可能自己没发觉吧。”秋不耐烦的对着他一挥手，“你看，除了格兰芬多队的球员，他只跟你一起玩魁地奇对不对？还有，去年输球，他那些担心也只跟你说过呀，他和他朋友那么要好，还不是一个字儿没说自己憋着？还有还有，你自己算算你们经常在一起做的事——什么一起去小道散步，什么大半夜冒着被费尔奇抓住的危险夜游，什么把自己的手套给对方戴——我都懒得吐槽了，我告诉你，这样要是好哥儿们，全英国的alpha都要去撞墙了——照这个标准他们一辈子都找不到一个不是好朋友的omega结婚。”  
进入青春期开始快速发育、在学校里越来越频繁被omega瞩目的黑发青年终于舍得把眼睛从书上移开，抬起头看着对面撅着嘴唇、一脸不快，对自己疯狂嘲讽的可爱女孩，“好吧，你这么说的话，也许他和别人也一起玩魁地奇只是我不知道？也许他之前已经跟他们说过了只是他们没当真呢——珀西的性格你看看都能感受——这些事不算什么，我不也经常和你一起泡在图书馆吗，按照你的说法A和O之间没有真友情了。”  
“哇，你一口气说了好多啊，如果我告诉那些对你有意思的小姑娘，你猜猜她们会怎么样？”女孩儿隔着袍子踢了他一脚，“你要不要这么钻牛角尖啊？这么想的话你干脆早点死心一辈子做他的好朋友算了。”  
“……”  
“没话说了？好，那我继续，”秋满意地点点头，“我是这么想的，大概伍德心里不觉得自己是个omega吧，你也知道呀，他情况比较特殊。我觉得他心里大概还把自己当alpha呢，一个alpha——特别是在这方还特别迟钝的alpha——能觉得另一个alpha跟自己是什么关系，肯定是好哥儿们咯。”  
“你这么讲，他确实说过觉得我把他当alpha——”  
“这就对了！再说，你看，人家也没明确拒绝你，只是开了个玩笑，说自己不一定拿得到魁地奇奖杯啊。对了，你今年真的不打算申请进赫奇帕奇队？也许你成了学院队的队员，你们之间的关系能进一步呢？”  
“那我就是他的对手了，可能不是进一步，而是退一大步。”塞德里克笑了一下。  
女孩儿懒得搭理他一样哼了声，转头向着窗外望过去，“咦，今天学院队都没有训练呢？别的学院就算了，你们家奥利弗那种训练狂人——”  
那双深灰色眼睛再次看向桌子上打开的书，青年不置可否地说，“他们没有找球手——今年申请的人伍德一个都没看上，可能还要改天重新招新，现在训练也没什么意义。”  
“你看你没否认他是你家的——”女孩儿捂着脸咯咯乱笑，感觉自己被这两个人搞到烦躁的心情终于好了起来。  
时间：1991.9.6 11：00 a.m.  
地点：霍格沃茨，四楼的魔咒学教室里  
弗立维教授正站在他那一大摞书上扬着嗓子讲解飞来咒的原理，底下的大部分学生都带着一种跃跃欲试、不耐烦听这些枯燥理论的表情，这个班上唯一的例外可能就是珀西.韦斯莱了，他的脊背挺直，坐姿端正，跟随着弗立维教授的说话节奏刷刷刷地做着笔记——那枚擦得铮亮的级长徽章正在他胸前闪闪发光。  
这种情景早就已经在宿舍里被其他三个人嘲笑了不知道多少次，每每只要提到格兰芬多的新级长，他们就好像被咧嘴呼啦啦击中了一样笑得停不下来。乔伊斯的手指关节在桌面敲了几下，朝着坐在离他们三个有两个座位远的珀西努了努嘴，“快看，我打赌上课前珀西一定有仔细擦拭过他的徽章了。”  
“光芒刺眼，你们说如果我对着徽章念个诺克斯，那玩意儿会暗下来不再闪烁嘛。”韦伯斯特竖起他那本崭新崭新的《标准咒语，四级》挡住自己的脸，“我觉得我快被它闪瞎了。”  
“然后你就会被珀西施一个夺魂咒，当着所有人的面跪在他的徽章前忏悔，发誓要痛改前非，从此每日帮珀西擦徽章三百次。”伍德揉着自己趴得有点麻木的肩膀，“你们能不能换个话题，我不想再因为蔑视级长权威被他回去念叨个没完了。”  
“好啊，那我们就说说你和你那个小男朋友的事情怎么样？这可比宾斯教授讲的妖精叛乱有趣多了。”  
“什么小男朋友，”伍德冷冷地说，“我怎么不知道自己什么时候有了个男朋友。”  
在乔伊斯回答之前韦伯斯特眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴，用一种特别亲切、特别温柔的语调说，“没什么，乔伊和你开微笑呢，你知道的——”  
伍德对着乔伊斯翻了个大大的白眼，“哦，又是老一套，你是嫉妒迪戈里在学校里比你更受欢迎吧，简单说是嫉妒人家长得帅？”  
“天哪听听，说真的奥利弗，你这么一个——”乔伊斯做作地上下打量着他，“这么一个完全不omega的小omega，居然还能分辨一个alpha长得帅不帅——我也是蛮惊讶的。”  
“闭嘴，”伍德开始翻起压在课本下的那一沓申请表，一边看眉头就越皱越紧，“我不想和你讨论这些没营养的问题——韦伯，你可以考虑来应征找球手呀，如果实在挑不出人的话，你也是可以勉强用用的。”  
“谢谢你可以勉强用用我，奥利弗。”韦伯斯特一本正经的回答，“还是算了，我怀疑我入队第一天就会被你弄死在球场的草地上——哦，难道今年真的就这么惨淡，已经到了你要在宿舍里挖角的地步了吗？”  
“也许吧，我打算在周六重新搞一次招新看看，也许这次能有一个合适的人选也不一定。”伍德情绪低落，“如果没有的话，我们可能会比去年输得还惨。”  
他们小声讨论着格兰芬多学员队的前景，一旁的珀西频频投来不满的目光，都被三个人无视掉了。这时教室门被扣了几下，麦格教授推开门探进来半个身子，“对不起，弗立维教授，可以让伍德出来一会儿吗？”  
他们一下子住了嘴，都带着一种“你又怎么招惹她了”的惊恐表情看着伍德——伍德自己也几乎是大脑一片空白，机械地站起身，带着一脸茫然的表情走出了教室。等伍德走出去又顺手关上门，乔伊斯和韦伯斯特才惊恐的喘着气，看向对方，交换着迷惑的眼神——  
“乔伊，麦格居然在上课的时候找了奥利弗，他做了什么——”  
“我不知道但我知道这件事一定很重要——”  
“难道他们在晚上约会的时候被麦格发现了——”  
“那她当时就会扣他们一百分——她才不会因为奥利弗是她看中的球员就对他网开一面呢——”  
一直到这节魔咒课结束——当然，麦格教授来的时候这节课也不剩多长时间了——伍德都没有回来教室，他的书包还扔在这里，显然主人有更重要的事情在做没工夫回来收拾它，乔伊斯好心地帮伍德把东西都收拾起来，三个人一起向着礼堂出发的时候还在讨论到底出了什么要紧事，就连珀西也是完全摸不到头脑，但是他也承认，如果不是要紧的事情，麦格教授决计不会在课堂上叫伍德出去。  
这一路上韦伯斯特和乔伊斯的思路都极其活跃，他们设想了各种不同的场景：譬如伍德和塞德里克.迪戈里在晚上溜到魁地奇球场玩球被费尔奇捉到了，或者他们在某个杂物间接吻之后才发现自己脚边的洛丽丝夫人，又或者某个周末的三把扫帚酒吧的洗手间里，他们在做一些让人羞于启齿事情时正好被隔壁隔间的某教授听个正着——总之，所有一切可能都跟他们认为的秘密恋情有关，珀西不得不拿出自己的威严让他们两个闭上嘴，并且提醒他们说到现在为止伍德和塞德里克.迪戈里之间依然是纯洁的朋友关系。  
“你们两个的胜负欲真是让我惊讶，”珀西说，“为了赢这个赌局已经不择手段了，哈？”  
“开个玩笑，别这么认真嘛，珀西。”韦伯斯特笑嘻嘻地说，“我敢说，他们很快就要进行到这一步了，一层纸的事儿。”  
珀西.韦斯莱——优等生、学霸、格兰芬多级长，冷笑一声，“你们想的美，等着吧，一直到毕业，他们两个都会是朋友关系，五个金加隆的赌注，别忘了。”  
所以等到伍德带着一脸掩饰不住的喜气洋洋回到格兰芬多长桌的时候，其他几个人都非常惊讶，他的表情太愉快了，简直不像一个不久前还在为没有找球手而郁闷的人——找球手？！  
伍德的好朋友们睁大眼睛看着他，听他小小声但是难掩激动地对他们宣布哈利.波特成为了本学院的新一任找球手，“详细的等晚上再说——我要去给球队开个会，我们有了一个极具天赋的找球手！哦，我要给塞德里克写封信，免得他一直为此担心——最好趁着今晚没有训练见一面……”他一边说着一边走远了，留下身后三个目瞪口呆还在消化这个事实的alpha看着他走远的背影。  
过了好半天，乔伊斯才一脸郑重的说，“珀西，我突然觉得即使输了这个赌局也没什么可惜的——迪戈里已经很幸福了，事关魁地奇的时候奥利弗还没彻底把他忘了。”  
时间：1991.9.6 1:00 p.m.  
地点：霍格沃茨 地下一层的赫奇帕奇公共休息室里  
那只体型硕大、有着漂亮鹰样尾羽的猛鴞以一种优雅而看起来不可亲近的姿势栖息在赫奇帕奇公共休息室里的扶手沙发上，这个时候已经快要上课，并没有几个人会选择回公共休息室休息，只有几个一年级的小女孩儿挤在角落里咬着耳朵叽叽咯咯说悄悄话，哈泽尔则独自一个人霸占了靠窗的长沙发，舒服地把自己塞进那一堆靠垫里，如果不是塞德里克和巴特莱匆匆从宿舍里出来——塞德里克少有的忘记了他的论文，他们只好选择在上课前赶回来取——他很可能就这么睡过去然后错过整个下午的课程。  
哈泽尔打着哈欠揉了揉眼睛，突然见看到自己对面的座位上那只猫头鹰——“嘿！Ced！快看，你的莉泽洛特！”漂亮的雌猛鴞根本理都不理他，只是端庄地低飞起来落到塞德里克眼前，对着他伸出自己帮着信件的右爪。  
身为主人的人赶忙解下了那封信，雌猛鴞亲昵的咬了咬他的手指，拍拍翅膀又沿着打开的窗户飞走了——梅林，她到底是怎么飞到地底深处的公共休息室来的，他们一直想不透这点——，塞德里克胡乱把信塞进书包里，才招呼哈泽尔和巴特莱一起离开。  
在魔法史课上、宾斯教授冷漠气喘的讲课声中塞德里克才有了拆信的时间，那张羊皮纸上没有署名，只有简短的一句话——  
今晚，湖边？  
不用想也知道是谁写的，这几年里他收到过无数张这样的邀约——一开始伍德还会规规矩矩地写，亲爱的塞德里克，今晚吃完晚饭后你有时间吗？魁地奇训练场，如果可以的话请给我回信，伍德。后来则越来越简短，直到他们已经十分熟稔并且关系亲密的现在，伍德已经懒得废话，写好时间地点之后就算说定了——塞德里克从来没有拒绝过他的邀请。  
他正对着那张羊皮纸思考的时候，没注意到巴特莱正探过头盯着他的信件看，一直到巴特莱用一种压低过的惊讶嗓音说话，塞德里克才注意到自己的室友已经把上面的内容看光了，虽然本来也没有几个字。  
“Ced！你从来没告诉过我们已经有了女朋友！”巴特莱咋咋呼呼、大惊小怪地对着他低声嚷嚷，“还是不是哥们儿了！你小子！”  
塞德里克很想用手里的《魔法史》去堵他的嘴，可惜的是现在完全是腹背受敌的状态，哈泽尔也是一副被背叛的样子一脸悲伤地看着他，更不要说还有卡拉.兰登——这个姑娘一直对他很有好感，塞德里克以前一直很注意保持一个刚刚好的距离，别给这个可爱的姑娘太多不应该有的希望，但现在就坐在哈泽尔身边的她低着头好像在认真听课的样子，塞德里克让自己别往太深里想，就当做她没有听到好了。  
一边的巴特莱还在絮絮叨叨个没完，“其实，我和尼尔森早就有预感了，你也不是不露痕迹啊，Ced，”他摇头晃脑地说，“经常一声不吭消失的傍晚、在霍格莫德也经常莫名其妙脱队行动——还有人看到你和拉文克劳的秋.张总是一起在图书馆写作业——”  
“还有上述这些事情发生之前，通常你就会收到从来不让我们知道是谁写的什么内容的信，还有什么要辩解的吗，塞德里克.迪戈里？”哈泽尔跟在后面补充。  
“你床头摆的那个天气瓶，可不是便宜货，而且看起来就像是某个可爱的omega女孩送给心上人的礼物——”  
“还有去年深冬的某一日，你晚上回宿舍，为什么手套就莫名其妙的消失了，没过两天又出现了一副崭新的——”  
“经常消失一天又被洗得干干净净送回来的围巾——”  
再放任他们说下去简直要被翻出一年级的老账，塞德里克镇定地清清嗓子，尽量让自己的语气听起来轻描淡写、具有很强的说服力——就像平时那样——“你们想得太得多了，我只是想加入魁地奇队，约了个朋友一起偷偷练习而已。”  
这世界上就有这么一种人，大概是天生的领导者，这些人长相英俊，声音动听，身材高大结实，待人的态度总让人觉得如沐春风，他的笑容温和而且诚恳，看起来就让人觉得可靠、正气十足，同时这些人又总是能在关键时刻表现得镇定自若，判断准确无误，让人不由自主的臣服在他的气度之下——两个正推理地开心的朋友也不由自主被说服了一半，但是哈泽尔似乎还维持着基本的判断能力，有些动摇地质问，“魁地奇？那你也可以和我们一起练啊，我们也是你的朋友，绝对不会泄露你的计划？”  
“对不起，尼尔森，”塞德里克礼貌地微笑着，“我想你们都更喜欢高布石和噼啪爆炸牌。”  
言下之意是你俩魁地奇打得太差了，这让另外两个人难以反驳，巴特莱哼哼了两声，“我们年纪飞得好的，拉文克劳的罗杰.戴维斯吗？”  
“唔。”塞德里克没有承认也没有否认，只是态度模糊的应声，另外两个人把这当做默认，似乎终于被他说服了，相信晚上的约会只是罗杰.戴维斯约他一起商量如何确保能够被选入球队。  
巴特莱非常关切的提醒塞德里克还是要注意，毕竟入选球队之后罗杰.戴维斯就变成了他的对手。  
塞德里克.迪戈里在心里默默地对着他的朋友们致歉，他非常抱歉自己对他们说了谎并且误导了他们，但是伍德的事情要解释起来牵扯的太多，他也无益让更多人知道伍德是个omega的事实——去掉无意中知道的秋.张和已经被教师们告诫过的马库斯.弗林特，就让这个秘密一直是秘密吧。  
他想。  
时间：1991.9.6 7:30 p.m.  
地点：霍格沃茨 湖边  
塞德里克一手拎着书包，另一手拿着自己的魔杖，沿着那片湖泊的岸边来回踱步，伍德迟迟未到，也没有猫头鹰来送信通知他见面临时取消了，塞德里克摸不准出了什么事情，好在他本身就极富耐心，于是也就沿着湖散起步来。湖水平静无波，平日里会在白天探出来晒太阳的巨大章鱼也没了踪影，黑乎乎地湖面只有粼粼水波映射出这个晚上的月色。  
后来他实在走得有些无聊，便在草坡上坐了下来，魔杖指着身边几块大小不一的石头，试图把它们变成几只活蹦乱跳的金丝熊，对于一个三年级学生来说把物品转化为货物的变形术还是相当高深的，一旦开始，他就把自己的全部注意力全都集中在了变形术上。  
“哇哦，了不起，我还是第一次看到有三年级学生能做到这一步呢。”声音响起来的那刻塞德里克吃的一惊，几块石头中唯一那个、变成了一只还带着石灰色毛皮的金丝熊活蹦乱跳地挣脱他的手迅速没入了夜色中，伍德站在他身后低着头看着那一小团毛绒球隐没在草丛里，塞德里克拍了拍自己的衣服，站起来看着他，伍德脸上绽开笑容，琥珀色眼睛里的愉悦藏也藏不住，“真的，你一定是麦格最喜欢的学生——珀西三年级的时候也做不到。”  
塞德里克觉得心里那只一直躁动不安的小野兽在某种程度上得到了安抚，开始满足地呼噜起来，他眯起眼睛，上下打量着伍德的表情——对方表现的太放松、太快乐，完全不似一直以来的郁结忧虑，那唯一的可能就是困扰他的问题解决了。  
“那么你是找到了合适的找球手？”塞德里克问，看着听到他问话的伍德嘴角翘起，展开更明显的笑纹，心里更肯定了。  
“你已经学会未卜先知了？”伍德有点惊讶又不那么奇怪，塞德里克一直是那个最了解他的人，但是想到格兰芬多现在的找球手又莫名觉得自己赢了一样——塞德里克一定猜不到他是谁，“那你一定猜不到谁是我的找球手。”  
我的找球手。那只小野兽又开始危险地蠢蠢欲动，我的找球手。“是啊，我太驽钝了，猜不到谁才是格兰芬多的新找球手。”  
“哦——”伍德存心吊人胃口地哦了一声，却又按捺不住想跟塞德里克分享喜悦的心情，还是迅速的说了出来，“是哈利.波特。怎么样，是不是很惊讶？”  
大难不死的男孩，在魔法世界无人不晓的哈利.波特，塞德里克眯起眼睛，“但是波特只有一年级，按照规定——”  
“规定是死的嘛，麦格教授已经请示过邓布利多，破例让哈利第一年就加入学院队了，”伍德快乐地说，“格兰芬多去年实在输的太惨烈，你知道。”  
“啊，是啊，那么，恭喜你了，奥利弗。”塞德里克有点违心地微笑，“我猜波特一定非常有天赋，更夸张些，他是个天才。”  
但是伍德完全察觉不到塞德里克复杂的心思，提到哈利的天赋他简直激动地按捺不住，“没错！没错！”他抱了他的肩膀一下，“哈利他真的是个天才！今天早上的飞行课，他第一次骑飞天扫帚，就能俯冲五十英尺，毫发无伤地抓住了一个坠落的记忆球！——麦格教授说的没错，就连查理也做不到这一点啊！”  
他继续兴奋地对着自己的朋友说下去，“还记得去年你是怎么跟我说的吗？我会有足够和自己搭档的队友——现在我有了！弗雷德和乔治，艾丽娅和安吉丽娜，去年我在二年级学生里发现了凯蒂——今年她已经可以代表格兰芬多参赛了，还有哈利！我的找球手！”  
他激动极了，絮絮叨叨地对着塞德里克说了很久，有些话一直颠三倒四地说个没完但是塞德里克是一个几乎完美的朋友，一直微笑着坐在他身边，听他讲着对格兰芬多队未来的期望，眼神一直温和地落在伍德脸上，好像听他说话就是他最重要事而被他看着的人无知无觉，说道口干舌燥的时候才突然突然回过神来，对上男孩温柔的灰眼睛，“——我应该跟你道歉，Ced——”  
男孩歪了一下头，流露出疑惑的神情，好像在问伍德为什么突然道歉，有着一头蜜棕色头发的青年脸颊微微泛红，“——今天晚上，我约你出来，自己却迟到了。我感到很抱歉，真的，我只是——有点太激动了，之前我一直在跟球员们开会。韦伯之前也说过我，我不应该总是这么随随便便左右你的时间——”  
“没关系，你不用为此自责，”塞德里克的手轻轻碰上他的肩膀，动作太轻了，像是个小男孩在触碰自己梦寐以求了很久，刚刚才切实得到的心爱玩具，想要抱在怀里又怕用力过度把他弄坏掉，“你永远不为此自责，我总是愿意等你的，你知道。”


	9. 匆匆那年（二）

时间：1991.9.12 6:25 p.m.  
地点：霍格沃茨 魁地奇球场  
十五岁的奥利弗.伍德夹着那只装着魁地奇球的箱子走出了城堡，暮色中的魁地奇球场完全不像周末有比赛时那样吵闹的足以掀翻天际，也不像学院队训练时那样热力四射，它被即将完全消失的日光映衬的安静而诡秘——伍德记不清自己曾经多少次看到这样的魁地奇球场，和另一个永远不会成为他队友的人一起。  
而现在他梦寐以求的找球手——那个和塞德里克比起来显得更加瘦小的绿眼睛小男孩正骑着麦格教授弄来的那把光轮2000在球场上空忽上忽下地来回穿梭，他的动作灵敏而迅速，伍德一眼就能看出，波特的确极具天赋。  
“喂，波特，下来！”  
一年级的小男生降下自己的飞天扫帚，停在他身边，伍德觉得自己说话的时候已经双眼发亮，“非常精彩”他说，“我明白麦格教授的意思了……你确实是个天才。我今晚把规则交给你，然后你就可以参加队里每周三次的训练了。”  
他一边说一边放下那个木板箱，打开盖子给哈利看里面陈放的四个球。他尽量把语气放得更平缓，以便让自己的吐字更加清晰，让一边的男孩儿能够清晰明了的听懂所有的规则，在讲到游走球的时候，他还放出了其中一只黑得发亮的危险分子，那只游走球在被哈利拦截之后就呼啸着向伍德飞过来，他把它牢牢摁在地上，不得不花了相当大的力气才把它再次塞进了木板箱里——不过这种事他已经非常习惯了，作为队长，在每一次训练结束后，都要负责把训练用球重新装好。  
哈利也不辜负他期望的表现优异，不但迅速记住了魁地奇的基础规则——这一点上他优秀得让人很难相信他之前的十年一直跟麻瓜们住在一起，完全没有接触过魔法世界——在面对游走球时也表现出一个找球手所应该具备的素质，灵活敏捷，判断准确，最重要的是观察能力极为出众。但是伍德依然没有冒险放出金色飞贼用来训练，天色太黑，他们两个会把飞贼弄丢的，那样就一点也不好玩了，也许麦格教授会因为这个扣上十分，伍德完全不想冒这样的危险。  
所以他事先准备了一袋最普通的高尔夫球，用来给哈利做第一次训练用球，但是因为这些球毫无魔法效力，伍德只好使尽了吃奶的力气，把它们掷向各种不同方向，让哈利去接。让他欣慰的是，哈利百发百中，没有漏掉一个球，直到半个小时后，天已经黑透了，他们没法继续训练下去。  
“今年的魁地奇杯上将刻上我们的名字。”当他们疲倦的走回城堡时，伍德兴高采烈地说，肉体上的疲惫完全无法抵消他此刻的兴奋之情，“如果你表现得比查理.韦斯莱还要出色，我一点也不会吃惊。他如果没有去研究龙，肯定会代表英国队参赛的。”  
当然，一直到现在，伍德都还是不能理解，龙这种东西到底在哪个方面吸引查理做出这种选择。  
同一时间里，十三岁的塞德里克.迪戈里正独自一个人坐在城堡五楼一间能够遥遥看到球场的空教室里。时间还早，完全不必担心费尔奇或者他那只讨厌的猫从哪个角落冒出来，以违反校规的理由关他的禁闭。他低着头全神贯注地对着桌子上摆放的一只玻璃高脚杯念着咒，试图把那只杯子变成一条憨态可掬的小丑鱼，但是很不幸，他一直在失败，一直到最后他挫败地把魔杖尖挪开，那只玻璃高脚杯变成了一个花纹不太精美的银盒子，如果麦格教授在场，一定会摇头叹气，这为她平时相当偏爱的优等生今天简直是大失水准。  
塞德里克把银盒子随意塞进书包里，又拿出了已经写了一大半，可以准备收尾的黑魔法防御术课论文（《卓柏卡布拉与传统吸血鬼的相似与不同，及其防御措施》）可惜的是他今天完全不在状态，羽毛笔落下的速度非常缓慢，只写到第十行的时候他不小心碰倒了一边的墨水瓶，那是瓶他今天刚打开的新墨水，充沛的墨水汁液迅速从倾倒的瓶口喷洒出来染黑了小半张空白羊皮纸，塞德里克手忙脚乱的扶起墨水瓶合好盖子，看着被染黑的羊皮纸叹了口气，才认命地拿着魔杖开始一点点往外吸那些墨渍。  
他手里进行着不需要费脑子的机械式劳动，没有东西可以吸引住思绪，一颗心就不受控制地飘落到了魁地奇球场上——伍德信上说，他要从今天开始给自己的新找球手上训练课，最近会比较忙碌，大概不太有时间一起玩球。  
啊哈，看啊——那只小怪兽又开始发出嘲讽的笑声，在那一小块角落里来回游走——你的男孩，现在正在给他的新找球手特训，你不再是唯一的了。他有了一个新的天才找球手，也许以后都不要你陪着他一起玩球了。  
闭嘴吧。他恶狠狠地合上书，把所有东西都胡乱塞进书包，头也不回的往位于地下一层的赫奇帕奇公共休息室走去。奥利弗有他自己的生活。我从来，都不是这么小气纠结的人。  
那一夜，伍德宿舍里的四个人都睡得很晚。起因是结束了第一堂找球手训练课的伍德先生回到宿舍后终于从激情中冷静下来，他非常仁慈地放过了其他三个人，要知道在此之前他们一直被迫听着他念叨波特是多么有天赋的找球手，格兰芬多今年一定可以一雪前耻大展辉煌等等（在此之前其实也已经听了一个星期）。然后伍德靠在自己床头，专心致志地翻起自己的魔药学课本。  
——要知道伍德是多讨厌魔药课的一个人啊，虽然他的魔药课成绩一直普普通通，并没有差到每每被斯内普教授拿出来嘲笑的地步，但是他也曾经无数次对自己的朋友宣称，一旦通过了N.E.W.T.s，到了六年级魔药课会是他放弃的第一门课程——反正职业魁地奇球员对魔药课成绩完全没有要求。  
“你在做什么？”韦伯斯特很担忧的问，“你烧坏脑子了吗奥利弗？”  
“没有，你才烧坏脑子了。”伍德说，并没有把眼神从书上移开。  
乔伊斯看了看表，“马上到睡觉的时间了，你是要看魔药课本辅助睡眠？”  
“别人都说笨蛋不会失眠，乔伊你想得太多了。”珀西相比起来就刻薄得多。  
“——是啊，我的心思是没有级长多。”伍德赞同得说，完全对他们的嘲讽不以为意，他啪地合上课本，“我只是在想——我担心——斯莱特林很可能会对我们的找球手不利。”  
“——弗林特没这个脑子——”韦伯斯特说。  
“——而且我觉得他不会对一个beta有兴趣——”乔伊斯坐到伍德身边，“——你不如担心担心自己。”  
“你们两个真龌龊。”珀西这样总结，他拎起伍德的课本，“所以你要用魔药做什么，给马库斯.弗林特来一剂alpha抑制剂？让他这辈子都举不起来吗？被他发现的话很可能会要求你负起责任。”  
伍德气结，很想像自己平时对塞德里克一样用书拍他们的头，“你们三个能闭嘴吗？这件事你们到底要叨念多久——”  
“——到你记得自己是个omega为止——”  
“你们有病啊！”他说，“我在想我也许可以配一副强力止泻魔药，无伤大雅，只是让巨怪几天上不了厕所，到时候就骑不上飞天扫帚——”  
乔伊斯直接把他摁进了温暖的被子堆里，“快去找庞弗雷夫人看看脑子，奥利弗。收起你这些不切实际的想法。你的找球手不会有任何问题——那可是大难不死的黄金男孩啊。”他摁着伍德不让他翻身起来，珀西趁机熄灭了那几盏烧得正旺的油灯。  
“你很可能会毒死巨怪的。现在睡觉。”韦伯斯特招呼乔伊斯一起出门，“我和乔伊要去弄点水准备晚上喝。”  
他们走出宿舍门，小声地嘀咕起来，乔伊斯坚持认为他们应该给迪戈里写一封信，让他注意一下这个omega最近的状态。  
韦伯斯特哈哈笑起来，“我又开始同情迪戈里了，照这样下去，奥利弗可能很快就会把他忘到脑后去。”  
“他现在满心满眼都只有新任找球手会给格兰芬多带来一座魁地奇奖杯。”乔伊斯赞同得说。“不过你真的觉得一头巨怪会被奥利弗.伍德牌魔药毒死吗?”  
时间：1991.10.31 6：00 p.m.  
地点：霍格沃茨 餐厅  
万圣节当然也是一个值得庆祝的节日，每年这个时候霍格沃茨的家养小精灵们都会为这个节日准备上丰盛的餐点，一千只蝙蝠在墙壁和天花板上扑棱棱的飞行，另外还是一千只像是一团团低矮的乌云，在餐桌上方盘旋飞翔，南瓜灯里的蜡烛被蝙蝠飞舞时带起的气流弄得阵阵扑闪，有些天真可爱的一年级新生不由为此提心吊胆起来，担心那些看起来脆弱的小火苗会就此熄灭掉。  
万圣节前夜的宴会进行到不到一半，奇洛教授突然一头冲进了餐厅，他的大围巾歪戴在头上，脸上满是惊恐的神色，说完那个地下教室里有巨怪的消息就一头栽倒在邓布利多教授椅子旁的地板上，昏死过去。  
整个宴会顿时乱成一团，学生们惊恐的放声尖叫，有个别胆子特别小的恨不得现在就冲出餐厅回到安全的宿舍里去。邓布利多教授不得不使他的魔杖头上发出几次刺耳的烟火爆炸声，才让慌乱的人群安静下来。  
“级长，”他声音低沉地说，“立刻把你们学院的学生领到宿舍去！”  
珀西等的就是这一声令下，他已经对领着学生回宿舍这件事驾轻就熟了，“跟我来！”他的声音高亢，试图在熙熙攘攘向餐厅外走去的人群里让每一个格兰芬多新生听到自己的声音，“不要走散，一年级学生！”  
“——只要你们听我的吩咐，就不用害怕巨怪！——”乔伊斯怪声怪气地捏着嗓子，“说得好像他不怕一样。”  
他们三个人走在格兰芬多队伍的中后方，跟珀西有着几个年级的距离，身后是六年级和七年级的学生，但是依然能够把珀西的话听得一清二楚。韦伯斯特的眉头紧皱着，“我在霍格沃茨上了五年学，还是第一次听说有巨怪闯进学校这种事——我以为学校的安全措施是很严密的。”  
“是啊，有一个弗林特已经够了。”乔伊斯说，“今天巨怪能进地下教室，明天说不定就是巨人了——他们可不像巨怪这么好对付，对吧。”  
“难道是皮皮鬼放进来的？”他们身边的亚历克斯.米勒猜测，他是一个六年级男生，“皮皮鬼一向胆大妄为——”  
“可是放巨怪进来搞不好是会死人的，皮皮鬼应该不会吧。”乔伊斯摇头。  
“其实今年的怪事也不少了，你们还记得吗？开学那天古灵阁被人非法闯入，而且嫌犯至今还没被抓到——怎么了，奥利弗？”韦伯斯特感觉袖子被人拽了拽。  
伍德脸色苍白的拽着韦伯斯特的袖子，压低着嗓子小声对另外两个人说，“我得过去——”  
“你疯了，这种时候你要去哪！”韦伯斯特吓了一跳，“而且珀西——”  
“你没听到奇洛教授说吗？巨怪在地下一层，”伍德不耐烦地松开韦伯斯特的衣袖，转过头打量着赫奇帕奇学生们离开的那条路，“赫奇帕奇的宿舍也在地下，我得去看看塞德里克——”  
“别傻了奥利弗，”乔伊斯试图拉住他的手，“他会很安全的，他和赫奇帕奇的其他人在一起——”  
“珀西问起来，就说我去男生盥洗室了。”伍德压根不听他们说话，“不过我想他一时半会是想不起我们。”  
塞德里克和他的同学们跟在级长加布里埃尔.杜鲁门的后面向赫奇帕奇位于地下一层的公共休息室走去，一路上级长都在提醒他们把自己的魔杖拿在手里，保持警惕，以防巨怪从任何可能的角落里冲出来。幸运的是大概巨怪真的只知道在地下教室附近徘徊，并没有出现在他们回去的路上。  
拐过前面的那个转角就要靠近厨房了，有人从阴影处猛地拉住了他的胳膊，把他往角落里拉，塞德里克吃了一惊，魔杖往上抬起，对准对方的脸——  
那双琥珀色眼睛在昏暗的走廊里闪着星星一样的光，伍德的额角因为快速奔跑而挂着几颗细密的汗珠，“哦，Ced，你没事——”  
“我没事，奥利弗，你……？”塞德里克反握住伍德的手，和他一起溜到走廊灯光照不到的地方，他很想抬手帮伍德把额头的汗水擦掉，“你来找我就为了这个？！”  
“我想看看你——你没事就好。”伍德微笑起来，“也对，赫奇帕奇的宿舍这么隐秘，巨怪的智商怎么会找到这里——”  
他的话被突如其来的拥抱打断了，对面的alpha男孩紧紧地拥抱住他，像是要把他整个人都勒进自己怀里，把他用自己的两臂力量碾成碎片——“这很危险，奥利弗——你在这种时候离开人群——”  
他说不下去了，他把自己的脸埋在伍德肩头，不想让对方看到自己现在的表情，以及眼里闪烁的水光，在伍德的角度只能看到男孩儿柔软的发旋，他不太明白地抬手拍了拍他颤抖着的背，想要帮他平复急促的呼吸，“不要担心，Ced，”他说，“我有刻意绕过魔药教室那条楼梯，而且现在教师们一定已经赶过去了。”  
“没什么大不了的，”伍德的语气轻快，表情也放松下来，“看到你没事就好了。”  
“你去哪了？”珀西问刚刚溜回宿舍的伍德，“刚才你没跟他们一起回来。”  
“哦……”伍德镇定地看回去，神情坦荡的好像那个趁乱跑去地下一层的人并不是自己，“宴会上的冰镇南瓜汁太凉，我去男生盥洗室了，怎么你找我？”  
珀西透过眼镜片狐疑地打量他，“艾达刚才问的时候，乔伊可不是这么说的。”  
“——哟，哟，珀西你真是，”乔伊斯非常义气地过来给伍德解围，“女孩子问你怎么能这么直白的回答啊，你这样是交不到女朋友的好吗？”  
伍德大咧咧地往床上一躺，把自己的脸埋进温暖的被子堆里，“艾达.特里居然会问我？她每次看到我都面无表情的好像我是个粪弹什么的。”  
“你是不是傻？”韦伯斯特一脸恨不得敲他头的表情，不过手在空气中晃了晃又放下了“……算了，为了迪戈里好，我还是别提醒你了。”  
伍德神情迷茫地从被子里探出头来，“关塞德里克什么事？”  
  
魁地奇赛季开始了，伍德变得越发忙碌。几个星期以来他一直用尽可能多的时间抓着哈利训练，为了让这个年纪最小的找球手能更快适应魁地奇比赛的节奏，整个格兰芬多球队不得不经常性的训练到很晚，在天几乎完全黑下来没什么人还会在城堡外徘徊的时候偷偷的进行一些小规模的对抗比赛。  
忧心忡忡的队长还经常对着哈利叮嘱说他应该尽可能多吃一点，也许在比赛前能长上几斤肉会比较好——毕竟看起来也许哈利会被马库斯.弗林特像巨怪一样壮硕的身体撞得骨头散架。他不得不为此忧虑，甚至有好几个晚上大汗淋漓地从光怪陆离的梦里醒来。  
后来有一天训练之后，伍德又提起这个提问，他开始认真考虑要不要为哈利找一件厚一些的球衣——比如里面夹着橄榄球衣护具那种——然后被韦斯莱双胞胎毫不犹豫的嘲笑了。  
那两个大号的游走球绕着比自己矮了将近一头的男孩走来走去，评头论足：  
“奥利弗，我觉得橄榄球护具这种东西也完全经不住弗林特那一撞——”乔治煞有其事地摸着自己的下巴说，“我可是被他撞过的受害者——”  
弗雷德在另一边连连点头，“——那感觉就好像被一辆卡车从身上碾过去——”  
“就好像你的五脏六腑都被碾碎了又重新组装，”乔治说，“我对自己当时还能保持清醒没掉下飞天扫帚这件事表示非常自豪。”  
弗雷德用力拍着哈利的肩膀，让哈利觉得要被他把肺都拍出来了，“其实奥利弗你可以亲自向哈利传授一下如何被斯莱特林冲撞之后还能保持清醒并装作若无其事——我们公认的，你被斯莱特林侵犯的次数最多。”  
“闭嘴，你们两个。”伍德说，“你们先确保比赛之前自己不会被费尔奇关禁闭再说吧。”他恶狠狠地瞪着双胞胎，好像在说如果把比赛搞砸了有你们受的。  
弗雷德耸耸肩，做了一个“我好害怕”的鬼脸，“那他得先把自己的老腿治好。”  
而尽管伍德决定对哈利参赛的事情严加保密，把他当做格兰芬多队的一个秘密武器——但是哈利担任格兰芬多赵求瘦的消息还是泄露了出去。一时间几乎所有人都在议论这件事，有人说他会打得很烂，也许格兰芬多们不得不准备个垫子跟着跑以防他从飞天扫帚上掉下来摔断脖子。幸好格兰芬多的学生们对此倒是乐观很多，大家经常给他打气，说他一定会打得很棒，帮他们重新夺得魁地奇奖杯。  
这种环境下伍德心情很难平静，简直要比三年级时他第一次参加比赛还要不安一些。以至于那天在走廊上被人叫住的时候，伍德异常不耐烦的连头也没回，“抱歉，关于波特的事情我没什么好告诉你的——”  
“奥利弗.伍德！”他身后那个金发碧眼的女孩儿气得涨红了脸，“我没想打听波特的事情！这几天已经听得够多了！”  
伍德被吓得马上转过身去，叫住他的人就是格兰芬多的女级长艾达.特里。她是个面目姣好身材火辣的omega女孩，只是个性稍嫌冷淡严肃了些，倒是和珀西在管理学生上很合得来。伍德面对她的时候一向不知道说些什么才合适，好像说什么这个omega女孩儿都很难露出笑脸，况且她对这些男孩子上课玩闹的行为一直很不以为然，弄得伍德每次看见她都感觉下一秒就要被她斥责自己破坏了纪律，作为一个魁地奇球队队长更应该以身作则。  
他有点尴尬的摸了摸后脑勺——这个动作经常被乔伊斯和韦伯斯特评论为“傻乎乎的、一点也不像个omega该有的动作”，但是塞德里克却说这样很可爱、让人觉得亲切——努力挤出一个笑容，“嗨，艾达，对不起我不知道是你……？”  
女孩浅粉色的嘴唇撅了一下，不太开心地回答，“是呀，反正你跟我也没什么好说的。”  
伍德只好尴尬的继续笑，“不，不……没有……有什么事吗，艾达？”  
“万圣节晚上巨怪来的时候你去哪了？”女孩儿不自在地理了一下自己金灿灿的头发，很快又否定了自己前面那个问题，有些局促地改口问，“嗯……图书馆新进了一批魁地奇专业书，也许你会想去看看？”  
“谢谢你，艾达。”伍德忽略了之前那句，柔声细气地说，“不过我想那些书太过理论化了，对我们球队的实际训练大概没有什么用处。”  
Omega女孩儿咬紧了自己变得有些发白的嘴唇，试图做最后的努力，“……可是波特才刚刚开始解除魁地奇不久……也许他可以看看呢？”  
“哦不——艾达，说真的，那些书我已经去看过了，只是一些完全没怎么打过球的老头在胡扯。”伍德觉得自己也要满眼泪水了，他面对眼前这个姑娘总是觉得压力巨大，更不要说现在艾达.特里的突然邀约更让他有种发毛的感觉。  
金发碧眼的格兰芬多女级长死死盯着自己对面的格兰芬多魁地奇队队长，把那个蜜棕色头发的男孩儿看的差点就要毫无气概地炸着尾巴毛逃跑——幸好他没有这么干，不然这会沦为他朋友们一辈子的笑柄。女级长昂起自己的头，笑了一声，伍德觉得外面寒冷的天气也比不上她笑声里冰凉的温度，“好吧！那么祝你训练愉快。”  
这个姑娘一甩头发，猛地转身大步向着楼下走去，留给伍德一个冷硬、傲气又略微有些僵硬的背影。伍德想自己大概那里做的又惹她不开心了——虽然他完全不明白这整件事到底有什么意义。  
时间：1991.11.06 11：00 a.m.  
地点：霍格沃茨 魁地奇球场  
周六早上的魁地奇比赛一如既往地吸引了全校师生的注意，看台上的喧闹声比起往常还要热闹了几杯不止，几乎人人都在热烈地讨论着哈利.波特的魁地奇首秀到底会如何结束，他能不能帮助格兰芬多重拾往日的辉煌。哈利的朋友们在看台的最高一排竖起了一个绘制着格兰芬多狮子并且写着波特必胜字样的条幅，弗雷德在进更衣室之前敏锐地向其他队员指出这个横幅是一条床单做的。  
伍德看着其他队员换上他们鲜红色的魁地奇队服（他自己则是早早就做好了一切准备），等到其他人都准备妥当，他才清了清嗓子让大家安静下来。  
“好了，小伙子们，”他说，安吉丽娜.约翰逊在后面跟了一句还有姑娘们，伍德赞同地重复了一遍，又说道，“是时候了。”  
“这个重要的时刻。”弗雷德.韦斯莱说——跟在后面念伍德的赛前讲话已经成了格兰芬多队的一个固定传统。  
乔治跟在后面接上，“我们大家一直在等待的时刻。”  
弗雷德露出招牌性的坏笑，对着哈利解释，“奥利弗的讲话我们已经记得烂熟，我们去年就在队里。”  
伍德拿出队长的威严让双胞胎闭嘴，“这是格兰芬多这么多年来最好的一支队伍；我们会赢的。我知道。”他摆出自己能拿出的最凶狠的目光看着所有人，让他们知道如果这场输了就会有想象都想象不到的厄运降临在他们头上。  
然后他们列队走出了更衣室，走向欢呼鼎沸的球场。伍德和马库斯.弗林特在霍琦夫人的注视下状似平和地握了握手，两个人都暗暗较着劲，弗林特无声地对着伍德做了个“小omega”的口型，伍德面无表情地放开手，连一眼都没多看他。  
随着霍琦夫人的银哨声响起，十五把飞天扫帚拔地而起，高高地升上天空，伍德骑在自己那把格威特90，迅速飞向格兰芬多球门的方向。他腾出一点点时间向着看台望了望，那里聚集着密密麻麻的学生，即使凭着伍德过人的视力，也只能分辨出每个学院学生聚集着的方位——要在这些人里找到自己想看到的那个，实在是很勉强。  
但是伍德知道那个总是神情温柔的黑发青年一定在看台的某个地方看着这场比赛，就像他曾经许诺过那样，奥利弗.伍德永远不会是孤单一人。比赛的开始很快让伍德无暇分心，他守在格兰芬多球门柱边来回飞行，他的新找球手一直如他们赛前商议的那样待在很高的空中，动作轻盈地滑来滑去，默不作声地搜索着飞贼的影子。李.乔丹被魔法麦克风扩大了无数倍的声音回荡在整个球场，让整场比赛的气氛显得越发严肃紧张活泼团结——  
“她在上面真是一路飞奔，一个漂亮的传球，给了艾丽娅.斯平内特，她是奥利弗.伍德慧眼发现的人才，去年还只是个替补队员——”李.乔丹现在正出于麦格教授严密地监视下，所以他的解说仍然显得公平公正毫无争议，“鬼飞球被斯莱特林队抢断——那是德里安.普赛飞快地朝球门柱冲去，但是他被另一只游走球打倒了——”  
赛况一直胶着，虽然格兰芬多队场面上占有优势，但是作为守门员的伍德也被斯莱特林队逼着连连做出了好几个惊险的扑救，两队比分迟迟拉不开太大的差距，在伍德发挥正常不断拦截鬼飞球的之后，马库斯.弗林特很明显又把心思动到了别处，在哈利和斯莱特林的找球手特伦斯.希金斯并排朝飞贼飞奔而去的那刻，弗林特故技重施，猛地冲撞了哈利——  
哈利的飞天扫帚被撞得猛地偏离了方向，哈利死死地抓住它，才让自己免于掉下扫帚的命运。看台上的格兰芬多们愤怒的高喊着“犯规！”韦斯莱双胞胎的表情像是在努力克制着自己不要在弗林特停在霍琦夫人身边时用游走球把他的脑袋打烂，霍琦夫人也被这样恶意的犯规搞得怒气冲冲，她严厉地责备了弗林特，命令格兰芬多队在球门柱罚任意球，赛场上一片兵荒马乱，飞贼就在这样人人自顾不暇的情况下再次失去了踪影。  
如果伍德不是个守门员而是一个击球手的话，大概两个游走球连带着鬼飞球现在已经接二连三地打在弗林特头上，他恨恨地磨牙，对守门员——他本人的任何犯规都没有现在对格兰芬多找球手的侵犯来的让他愤怒。这可是好不容易才得来的，非常非常珍惜的，能够让格兰芬多捧得奖杯的找球手。  
和他一样愤怒的还有教师席上的解说员，李.乔丹和麦格教授喋喋不休地争论着，力图用最尖刻的话语谴责弗林特这一恶劣行为麦格教授不得不一再提高音量，提醒乔丹作为一个解说员应该注意自己的言辞。  
守门员先生和解说员先生不得不按压下自己内心可以把整个球场烧成灰烬的怒火，继续老老实实履行自己的本职工作，伍德在后面的比赛里表现得比之前更加出色，他好像是将所有的愤怒都转变成了比赛的动力，虽然这并不能完全阻止斯莱特林队得分，但是很明显，斯莱特林的脚步缓慢下来，弗林特好几次威胁性地对着伍德露出那口龅牙，并且发出了恶意的嘶嘶声，伍德只当自己没看见——他和马库斯.弗林特比赛了三年，早就对他那套习以为常。如果这种程度的恶意犯规身体冲撞就能把伍德击垮，格兰芬多的守门员很可能在1989年就换人了。  
人们都以为格兰芬多队最艰难的时候已经过去，哈利并没有在危险的犯规动作后受到严重的伤害，只要格兰芬多队发挥稳定，他们似乎可以有惊无险地取得胜利。出乎意料的是之后的比赛却陷入了更加慌乱的境地，所有人都忘记了自己的本职工作，一脸震惊的望着高处那把正在疯狂翻腾的光轮2000——那把扫帚像是完全失去了控制一样阵阵扭动，猛地冲刺然后急停，来回抽搐、打滚——赛场上的球员们比观众看得更加清楚，身形消瘦的男孩只能勉强抓着扫帚柄不让自己被甩下来，然后疯了的飞天扫帚慢慢带向更高的地方。  
更危险的是在一阵毫无规则可言的剧烈扭动后哈利被从扫帚柄上甩了下来，他现在完全是紧靠着那只还抓着飞天扫帚的手勉强让自己悬在空中了。韦斯莱双胞胎飞过去想要把他拉到他们其中一个的扫帚上，可是每当他们靠近，那扫帚就像是长着眼睛看到了一样噌地一声窜得更高。所有人的心都被紧紧抓住，除了马库斯.弗林特，他借此机会抓住无人理会的鬼飞球接连把它掷进球门五次，但就是心里只有魁地奇的伍德也未曾注意到。  
情况这样坚持了几分钟，也许不超过五分钟，但是在场每一个人都感觉像是过了五年那么漫长，当看到哈利突然能够爬回到扫帚上之后，他们像是直接老去五年一样疲惫不堪。球员们纷纷想要回到自己应该在的位置，但是没等他们各归其位，就看到哈利飞快的俯冲向地面——人们看见他捂住自己的嘴巴，像是被颠到晕车一样快要吐出来的表情，然后那个失踪已久的飞贼被他咳出来抓在了手上。  
他们赢了。

时间：1991.12.6 3：15 p.m.  
地点：霍格沃茨 魁地奇球场  
在今天早上取得了比赛胜利的伍德先生步伐急促地穿过整个球场，随着他的动作长袍的衣角飘荡着拂过魁地奇球场的草地，他跑过那些球门柱，经过已经空无一人可能连一只耗子都没有的观众席，在那个竖着金红色标志的更衣室不远处停了下来。另一个人高挑结实的身影就停留在树林边，正背起手对着他看着林子里不知道什么地方。伍德没有放缓速度也没有放轻自己的脚步声，继续毫不停留地向着那个背影冲去。  
背对着他的人明显听到了靠近的脚步声，及时转过身来——时间刚刚好，足够用双臂接住那个敏捷地向他跳过来的格兰芬多守门员。伍德整个人都跳到了塞德里克身上，两条结实的长腿非常非常牢固地、盘在黑发青年腰后，手臂更是毫不避嫌、老实不客气地揽住了他的脖子。  
“嗨！Ced！我们赢了！你一定看到了！”年长一些的那个omega对着更加年轻点的alpha快乐地嚷嚷着，丝毫没有从对方身上下来自己站好的意思。  
塞德里克毫无怨言地继续任他像是树袋熊抱尤加利树一样赖在自己身上，还非常富有余裕地腾出一只手拍了拍伍德的背，“是的我看到了，”他说，“干得漂亮，奥利弗。虽然所有人都在关注波特的表现，但是我看得出，你整场比赛都发挥出色。”  
“是吗，是吗？”如果伍德长着尾巴，现在一定已经翘上天去了，他慢吞吞地自己站好，拍了拍自己的袍子，“你真觉得我表现得很好吗？其实弗林特那个球我觉得我应该救下的。”  
塞德里克笑得弯了下腰，“奥利弗，如果你每一个球都能拦住，那你就不是守门员了，而是一个可能被违规施加了铁甲咒的球门柱之类的。”  
伍德一脚踢飞了脚边的小石子，“你说什么呢，我刚才居然没有听清楚。”  
“哎呀，”塞德里克说，“我是说，即使是全世界最好的守门员也没办法做当让对方一个球不进，不要为不可能的事情懊恼了。”  
“你这种时候就显得可恶多了，”伍德点评说，“别以为我真的没听到。不过确实，与其想这些没用的，不如想想怎么诅咒弗林特那个巨怪来得更切合实际。”  
“为什么，如果被发现你会被禁赛的。”塞德里克显得有点阴郁，“难道只以为他攻击了你的找球手吗？如果我没记错的话，你从参加比赛的第一年开始就被他不断地这么恶意犯规过了——”  
而且这几年里他也没少对你犯规，塞德里克把这句冲到嗓子眼的话又咽了回去，试图用自己的一小部分精力去控制又在他心里蠢蠢欲动的小怪兽，而完全不想去思索伍德要为了格兰芬多找球手违规攻击对手的事情——只因为格兰芬多的找球手被弗林特撞了一下，而在此之前伍德被弗林特犯规的次数数都树不清。  
比他年长两岁的那个完全不omega的omega并不知道他心里在想些什么，只是不太在意地和他一起绕着林子边缘漫步起来，“你要这么说也可以，不过说真的——如果不是会被处罚，我可能从第一年就这么干了。”  
  
之后的几个月很快过去，也许是因为快乐的时间总是显得太过短暂。伍德沉浸在格兰芬多队越来越默契的配合里，除了某些时刻因为omega热潮期和抑制魔药的副作用让他疲惫嗜睡而不得不放任他们自行训练——伍德很怀疑自己的队员们到底会不会像他在场时一样刻苦，因为他们看上去就很是散漫，比如弗雷德和乔治——但是这并没有影响格兰芬多在赛事里的高歌猛进，他们很顺利的一路进了决赛，只要发挥正常，在最后的决赛上战胜拉文克劳，魁地奇奖杯就会在再度回到格兰芬多手上。而打败拉文克劳看起并没有那么艰难，这是近几年来阵容最强大的一支格兰芬多魁地奇球队。  
残酷的是，命运总是这么喜欢开伍德的玩笑，魁地奇决赛简直就是异常针对伍德个人的巨大灾难——一支没有找球手的球队，对阵另一支实力不弱，更重要的是队员整齐的球队。如果霍格沃茨也有类似于《预言家日报》或者《魁地奇周刊》的校园杂志，上面的报道可能是这样写的——  
  
拉文克劳260-格兰芬多130  
这一届的魁地奇赛事爆出最大冷门，在6月10日举行的决赛中，拉文克劳队凭借并不算完美的表现击败了本次比赛的头号种子格兰芬多队，捧得魁地奇杯。  
因为格兰芬多找球手哈利.波特的缺席（波特在几日前为阻止神秘人盗取魔法石而昏迷至今，无缘决赛，详见本报A版头条），比赛的主角由找球手变为了赛场上的其他选手——人人都认为拉文克劳抓到飞贼只是时间问题。弗雷德和乔治.韦斯莱对游走球的打击精准且极具创新精神，在他们顽强不屈的奋战之下，被打出五花八门不同路线的游走球一度给拉文克劳队造成了极大的麻烦。而格兰芬多队的其他追球手配合默契，足见平日训练的勤勉和辛苦，他们牢牢地把握住了比赛节奏，在拉文克劳的找球手抓住飞贼之前，两队比分咬的很紧，格兰芬多队长、守门员表现极其抢眼，凭借出色的技术拦截了数个拉文克劳以为必进的投球——在他们的努力下，是格兰芬多在绝大多数时间里并没有输得太过难堪。  
但是没有找球手对任何一支球队来说都是致命的，比赛开始后的第96分钟，拉文克劳找球手抓住了飞贼，以260：130的比分结束了这场比赛。格兰芬多队长在赛后谢绝了采访，并拒绝对这场比赛进行评价。  
让我们再次恭喜捧得本年度魁地奇冠军的拉文克劳队，他们在整场比赛中发挥了优秀的竞技体育精神，同时，对于原本最被看好的格兰芬多队，本报表示遗憾并祝福他们在来年的赛事中走得更远——更重要的是，希望他们不会再因为意外而失去自己的找球手了。  
  
“我这一生里可能到现在才体会到这种鸡尾酒感情，”在这学期最后一个获准访问霍格莫德的周末，伍德这样对坐在自己身边的塞德里克说，他们身后的背景是猪头酒吧嘈杂纷乱的环境，“Ced，我没法假装自己完全不在意，事实上这样的惨败让我很痛苦。  
“但是比起前一年对斯莱特林的那场输球，我发现自己好像没有那时候那么绝望了。我们是这几年来最好的一支球队，没人能否认——只是这太意外了，哈利因为神秘人缺席了比赛。  
“他是个好孩子，真的，我不可能因为他作出了勇敢的牺牲导致自己缺席决赛而生气——他差点连命都丢掉啊。下一年，我想下一年，我们一定可以顺利拿到奖杯的。”  
塞德里克温暖的手指轻轻掠过伍德光洁的额角，神情温柔，“我也这样相信，奥利弗。”


	10. 匆匆那年（三）

I’ll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
时间：1992.9.1 11：00 a.m.  
地点：9¾站台 霍格沃茨特快列车  
登上霍格沃茨特快的时候伍德长舒一口气，因为他上车的时间已经有点晚，前几节车厢已经坐满了学生，伍德站在车门附近对着父母挥了挥手，才转身推着自己的小车往前找座位。较真地讲，这个暑假其实并没有什么特别难过的——除了伍德夫人三不五时就要提一句“Ollie亲爱的，你什么时候请小迪戈里先生来家里坐坐呀？”，然后在伍德一脸茫然地问她想做什么的时候，伍德夫人就会发出一种特别讨厌的笑声，意味深长地说，“妈妈只是想见见你的好朋友，毕竟当时他帮了你而我和你爸爸还没亲自谢过他呢。别想多了，宝贝儿。”  
这种时候伍德就会犀利地指出，“妈你笑得这么可怕真的只是想见见人家？你的表情看起来像是要把他吃了。”  
“哦，Ollie小甜心，这还没结婚就要帮着小迪戈里先生说话了，妈妈真是好伤心。”伍德夫人的演技一向比较浮夸，马上一挥魔杖变出一块真丝刺绣洛可可风格手帕就开始低头装模作样地擦起眼泪，“妈咪真的只是想看看你的好朋友呀，放心吧，我不会逼着你们去教堂的——你还不到年龄呢——”  
伍德马上从沙发上站起身装作什么也没听见地往三楼自己的卧室走，身后客厅里回荡着的是伍德夫人完全没想停止的说话声，“——不过现在订婚也是可以的，亲爱的，你觉得的呢？”  
她伸手去推身边正坐着看《预言家日报》的伍德先生，希望丈夫赞同自己的观点，至少要给自己这个心里完全没个谱的儿子一点压力——你是个omega啊儿子——但是伍德先生一贯秉持着不掺和夫人儿子之间战斗的态度，扶了一下架在鼻梁上的眼镜，含含糊糊地“嗯”了一声又开始从A1版开始一个词一个词地读起报来。  
鉴于这种情景在整个假期里反复出现，伍德觉得自己被搞到身心俱疲，即使在这期间收到了乔伊斯在保加利亚寄给他的特产（一本保加利亚国内发行的魁地奇专刊），伍德也觉得自己非常难以高兴起来。所以收到霍格沃茨来信的时候伍德觉得自己终于把苦日子熬到头了——虽然那厚厚一大摞吉德罗.洛哈特的精装书给他的行李箱增加了不容忽视的重量。  
“嗨，奥利弗！”韦伯斯特从前面的包厢里探出身子喊他，“这边！”他和韦伯斯特并排坐着，他们对面是卢卡斯.茨威格——他是拉文克劳的六年级学生，平时和他们关系不错。  
卢卡斯.茨威格正在只会自己的那套巫师棋痛揍乔伊斯的，伍德在他旁边的空座位坐下来，接住了韦伯斯特丢给他的灌装橙汁。  
“行李可真够沉的，是吧。”韦伯斯特懒洋洋地撑着头说，“我今天扛着箱子下楼的时候，就提醒自己千万不能从楼梯上摔下去，不然一定会直接折断脖子。”  
“你是说吉德罗.洛哈特那套书吧，确实真够沉的，估计把书皮拆下来用个黏贴咒弄在一起，就能砸死人了。”卢卡斯看着自己的巫师棋干掉乔伊斯的最后一枚卒子，“我妈对他可着迷了，我们家现在订的刊物换成了《巫师周刊》——就因为《巫师周刊》经常登他的大照片！》”  
“毕竟他洛哈特长得挺帅，是吧？”乔伊斯有点恼怒的收起自己那套棋，“我妈也很崇拜他，这个暑假里无论她做什么，或者指挥我做什么——”他愤怒地一挥手，“都得先看两页什么吉德罗.洛哈特教你如何如何啊？”  
伍德听着他们讨论那个频繁出现在各种巫师刊物上给自己带来阴影，好像几乎每个母亲都非常欣赏这位英俊又法力强大的巫师。韦伯斯特说也许他们的新任黑魔法防御术课老师就是这样一位中年女士，因为你很难想象一个男老师会这么狂热的要求学生们准备洛哈特的全套著作《我的魔法》（“那叫《会魔法的我》”，卢卡斯纠正他）。伍德丰润的嘴唇撅了一下，难道伍德夫人是唯一一个对吉德罗.洛哈特完全不感兴趣的女人吗？整个暑假他从没在她口中听到关于洛哈特的一句话，基本都是小迪戈里先生如何如何——他有些阴郁地想，他宁愿伍德夫人多谈谈洛哈特，这样他就不会被她叨叨得脑仁发疼，连研究魁地奇战术都集中不了精力总是不由自主地走神想到塞德里克了。  
过道上传来咔嚓咔擦的熟悉声响，是那个笑容可掬、带着酒窝的女巫推着她那装满了零食的小推车经过他们的包厢。乔伊斯一听到这响声就迅猛地摸出了自己的钱包，一边嚷嚷着饿死了饿死了一边往要起身往过道里冲——像是刚从难民区回来。伍德被他影响不由自主地摸了一下自己的小腹——然后决定买点吃的，不然他很可能撑不到学校礼堂里的晚餐。一路上和伍德夫人的唇枪舌剑真是太消耗体力了，其过程之艰辛堪比一场和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛。  
卖食品的手推车已经过来了，伍德慢吞吞地跟在那个难民后面，专心致志地思考自己应该吃点什么才能即填饱肚子又不影响晚餐，霍格沃茨开学晚宴上的餐点总是要比平常时候丰盛很多的，何况里面还会有很多伍德夫人不喜欢他吃的东西。也许锅形蛋糕是个不错的选择？他想的有些入神，以至于完全没注意到手推车停下来的那间包厢门口已经站了两个人。  
“奥利弗？”那个站在门口的男生叫他，“……你好？”  
伍德应声抬起头，正对上那双深灰色眼睛，“噢，塞德里克……你也来，嗯，买零食？”因为乔伊斯就站在旁边，怀里抱着一大堆比比多味豆，巧克力蛙之类的东西，正表情诡异地来回打量着他俩，伍德莫名其妙地觉得有些不自在。他清了清嗓子，有些局促地四处打量了一下，控制着自己的眼睛尽量不去对上塞德里克的，“……这个时间总是容易饿，嗯哼？……”  
有个女孩子在一边忍不住笑起来，伍德这才注意到她正站在塞德里克对面的地方，看样子之前两个人正在交谈，这个有着一头绢绢青丝的漂亮女孩儿对着伍德合掌做了一个抱歉的手势，闭上嘴也默默站在了一边充当壁花，更可怕的是现在她脸上也带着跟乔伊斯如出一辙的笑容了，伍德简直被他们盯得浑身发毛，手脚都不知道怎么放了。  
我到底心虚个什么劲儿啊？！伍德想，我没什么怕被人看的。虽然做了这样的心理建设，伍德还是没跟塞德里克说上几句话，他心不在焉的拿了几块锅形蛋糕，把钱递出去就拽着乔伊斯走了——甚至连句再见都没来得及说。  
所以伍德没有听到被留下来的两个人之后的对话。

秋.张兴致勃勃地盯着伍德和乔伊斯离开的背影，好不容易才憋住了笑，她戳戳塞德里克的腰，“啊哈，看来你不太受欢迎啊？”  
塞德里克收回自己的目光，带着一点责备地说，“你们不该那么看他的，好像他是什么神奇动物一样，这太不礼貌了。”  
“得了吧，我是盯着你们看诶。”秋自己辩解，“如果你不在这里，我才不会这么看呢。所以这都是你的错。”  
“……”男孩儿可能是被她的神逻辑震惊了，久久没有回话。  
“真的，如果你不在这里，我就可以用自己今年要申请加入拉文克劳魁地奇队跟他搭话了。”秋纤细的手指卷着自己一撮头发，“结果你也看到啦，我都没来记得说话呢，他就跑掉了。”  
这个重逢说起来真的有些糟糕，也许在霍格沃茨专列上，就注定了这一年也不会像他们预想的那样平坦。  
秋也无意在这个话题上多绕圈子，反正话题的另一位主角已经回到自己的包厢了。在他们之间没有实质性的进展之前，说再多都没什么用处。  
显然塞德里克也是这样想的，他们很快转移了话题，推测起那些沉重的、硬壳精装书到底会有什么用处。  
提起洛哈特，秋显得有些兴致勃勃：“你有看过吗？塞德里克。他的书真的很有意思，被一个狼人堵在电话亭里什么的……”  
重点其实是，吉德罗.洛哈特长得很帅吧？  
塞德里克在心中默默地想。  
“但我觉得，说真的，还是你比较帅啊。”秋.张轻松地又补充了一句。  
与此同时，在伍德的车厢里，乔伊斯和韦伯斯特也得出了相同的结论。  
乔伊斯甚至拿胳膊撞了伍德一下，挤眉弄眼地问：“是吧？奥利弗？你也是这么认为的吧？迪戈里是不是要比这个洛哈特好看多了？”  
伍德没有笑，脸上写得满是莫名其妙几个字。  
要知道金发碧眼虽然可以说是俊男美女的标配，但与之想等的是基本这种长相都会被直接划归到胸大无脑一类的形容里去。  
但是灰眼睛是不一样的，灰色眼睛通常被认为是“智慧的象征”，就连雅典娜也被称呼为“灰眼睛的女神”。  
他完全不明白这有什么好比较的。  
洛哈特好看或者不好看，和他有什么关系呢？反正洛哈特永远不可能变成一个成就卓著的魁地奇球员。  
更不要说结果多么显而易见了。  
伍德漫不经心的想，塞德里克的确要俊美得多，何况他还没有完全长开呢。


	11. 匆匆那年（四）

I’ll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me

时间：1992.9.2 9：00 a.m.  
地点：霍格沃茨 黑魔法防御术课教室

开学之后的第一天早晨，升上六年的伍德在早餐后依然留在座位上，他抬起手，远远冲着隔壁赫奇帕奇长桌边，已经起身准备离开的塞德里克挥了挥手，又做了一个“选课”的口型。珀西几个也是一样，他们都在等麦格教授过来发放课表，好确定自己今年应该参加的N.F.W.Ts提高班的课程。  
可惜在之后的第一节课，整个宿舍就意识到他们犯了一个很大的、非常大的错误。  
——他们不应该因为黑魔法防御术在之前都是相对容易些的课程，就在六年级的时候依然选择这门课的。伍德低下头，看着手里拿着的那张试卷。新任的黑魔法防御术课教师给他们三十分钟的时间来做这份卷子。  
乔伊斯在伍德左边，一脸不屑地做了一个“Fuck”的口型。  
是的，出乎他们的意料，今年冒着生命危险接任黑魔法防御术教师这一职位的，并不是什么洛哈特的狂热粉丝，而是——吉德罗.洛哈特本人。自从洛哈特走进教室之后，伍德发誓自己听到不止一个女生在小声嘀咕着“天哪，他比照片里看上去还要英俊！”  
显然洛哈特教授对这样的话十分享受，他可没有像斯内普一样因为“在课堂上说小话”而扣她们的分（伍德和乔伊斯就经常因为这个理由被斯内普扣分），反而露出一口闪闪发光的大白牙，亲切而和蔼地表示自己可不是靠着迷人微笑征服狼人的。  
他对着他们俏皮地眨眨眼睛，然后就发下了所谓的“小测试试卷。”  
乔伊斯几乎是一拿到卷子就爆了粗口，就连一向以身为男学生会主席而严于律己的珀西，也露出了嫌弃的表情。  
他们当然有充足的理由这么做，看看那些问题都是什么吧！  
1.吉德罗.洛哈特最喜欢什么颜色？  
2.吉德罗.洛哈特的秘密抱负是什么？  
诸如此类的问题，足足有五十多道——还不许翻书！  
“我选这门课，不是为了来看一个自恋成年男人的小秘密的！”韦伯斯特忿忿地说。  
“是啊，我为什么要知道他的生日是哪一天。”乔伊斯嘲讽道，“难道在我面对黑巫师的时候，报出他的生日就能让对方丧失行动力吗。”  
就连珀西也破天荒地参与到他们之中，“见鬼，这到底是不是黑魔法防御术的N.F.W.Ts提高班？如果他一直这么上课，是会影响到我们考试成绩的！”  
伍德很理解的珀西的焦虑从何而来，简直再清楚不过了——相对于早就规划好自己未来职业球员路线的伍德、家境殷实父亲还握有一个时尚长袍品牌的乔伊斯、以及毕业后打算继续学者之路的韦伯斯特，珀西的压力就显得格外大。他一直很有野心，在自己的舍友面前，珀西从来没有掩饰过这一点。珀西的目标是毕业后进魔法部工作，甚至很可能还打算成就一番事业。这样的职业规划，让他必须重视自己的N.F.W.Ts成绩。伍德在心里猜测，珀西很可能是不想像韦斯莱先生那样，永远窝在一个不怎么受重视的小部门里。  
但是毫无疑问的，不管珀西的最终目标究竟有多高，首先他要确保自己的每门N.F.W.Ts成绩，都能在毕业时拿到优秀才可以。  
珀西的焦虑很快也影响了伍德，他想到自己也是至今还没有拿到一座魁地奇学院奖杯——对于要成为职业球员的伍德来讲，这个打击也是致命的，他很可能因为这个原因，和自己心仪的球队擦肩而过。  
想到这里伍德就觉得自己像是只被丢进一窝发情期小母猫窝里的公猫一样，坐立难安。他为什么要把时间花在研究一个中年男人的喜好上啊，要知道连他妈妈都对洛哈特不屑一顾（是啊，伍德夫人现在最感兴趣的人是塞德里克）。  
可作为一个称职的室友，伍德不得不参与到安慰珀西的行列中去。  
“唉，想想吧，其实我们之前也是这么过的不是吗。”伍德压低声音说，“黑魔法防御术的教师，不是没什么本事，就是出了意外。去年的奇洛连话都说不利落……”  
“还让神秘人黏到他后脑勺上了。”乔伊斯翻了个大大的白眼，“想想上学这几年来我们学到些什么啊，没被传染上结巴就该偷笑了。”  
伍德点头，一边漫不经心地在试卷上写写画画，羽毛笔动得飞快，完全不经过大脑，只是要把这个试卷填满。  
“是啊，相比起来这可太妙了。”珀西也开始低头写着那张长长的羊皮纸试卷，“真的太妙了。”  
因为全部答案都是胡编乱造的，所以伍德的卷子很快就被填满了，如果不注意看上面的内容，只看卷面的话，也许你会觉得他一定通读了洛哈特的所有著作呢。  
他抬起头扫了几眼周围，发现大部分人——几乎都是男生——和他是一样的，试卷填得很满，但根本不能仔细看那些答案。  
韦伯斯特也放下了手里的羽毛笔，看到伍德正在无所事事地四处乱看，他咧开嘴笑了一下，然后把自己的那张卷子指给他看：吉德罗.洛哈特最喜欢什么颜色？他的回答居然是红色——这分明是韦伯斯特自己最喜欢的颜色。  
伍德把头埋进打开的书里，闷声笑起来。  
每个人都是差不多的状况，这让他的感觉好了很多。当然，卷子也很快被洛哈特收了上去，并且一边批阅一边絮絮叨叨地说个不停。伍德从书包里抽了张崭新的羊皮纸，开始在上面细细地描画一个全新的进攻阵型。这是伍德花了一个夏天思考地进攻体系的一部分，鹰头进攻阵型的变化版。  
因为鹰头进攻阵型对于球队整体的速度要求极高，而一个学院的魁地奇球队因为这样那样的原因，在实际比赛中无法达到这种高速，所以伍德不得不花费了相当长的时间，对这种进攻阵型进行理论上的改造。那段时间他和塞德里克的书信往来十分频繁，而塞德里克给了他很多实用的建议。最后在他们的努力之下，终于让这个改造的鹰头进攻阵型大体完善起来。  
进攻过程中每一个节点都会被伍德仔细标注出来，并在左上角注明如果遇到对方的夹击，追球手应该向什么方向分球等等。  
乔伊斯把头探过来，等他看清楚羊皮纸上写写画画地全部都是魁地奇队形之后，他脸上露出了一个夹杂着“果然如此”和“失望”等几种不同情绪夹杂在一起的笑容。  
“这么说，你们要很快开始训练了是吗？”乔伊斯压低声音问。  
“没错，我想最快周末就可以开始。”伍德重新检查着自己有没有忘记标注什么重要内容，完全没有把讲台上喋喋不休地洛哈特教授在讲的话，“这个阵型我们只在理论上论证了可行性——”  
“等等，我们？”乔伊斯扬起眉毛，抓住了完全不是重点的重点，“你和谁？和塞德里克.迪戈里是吗？”  
伍德被他问得有些莫名其妙：“是，怎样？要知道我从来不指望你们能听懂这些理论。”  
“你知道吗，奥利弗。”乔伊斯露出一个神神秘秘地微笑，“我暑假里读了一本麻瓜的书——当然这不是重点——重点是那本书里有一个理论，当一个人的心已经有所偏向的时候，旁人无论做得多好，都不能得到他的认同了。因为那个人的心里早已经选择好了。”  
伍德本来想指出，这并不是他的偏见或者别的什么，而是在魁地奇这项运动里，他的室友们都不如塞德里克走得更远。可是他实在是有些忙，乔伊斯说话的时候，他正在一张小羊皮纸条上写些新的内容。  
在乔伊斯和韦伯斯特窃窃私语着一些他完全不懂的话题时，伍德终于写好了字条，并且打算一下课就叫埃德加把它送出去。  
洛哈特依然在喋喋不休地批改着卷子，显然，他们宿舍的答卷让这位知名教授很不满意。他不得不一再点着他们的名字，善意地提醒他们如果一直到这学期结束，他们依然对黑魔法防御术课程理论了解浅薄的话，恐怕他只能给他们不通过的成绩了。  
梅林啊，下课的时候珀西的脸色简直难看到了极点。  
伍德也有些后悔于选了这门没什么用的课程，他想如果学期结束时，学校的猫头鹰把成绩单送给伍德夫人时，不知道她会是什么反应？

“也许她会继续拿你是个omega的事情嘲笑你一周时间，你明白的。”塞德里克把那本《与狼人一起流浪》塞进自己的书包，这样对伍德说，“我想她不会希望自己的儿子有一门难看的成绩——鉴于她好像急着把你打造成一个教科书范本一样的omega。”  
伍德呻吟了一身，拿《魁地奇周刊》蒙住了自己的脸。  
他们现在正坐在图书馆一个隐秘的角落里，针对暑假期间研究出的新阵型做最后的修改。  
但是这两个人从来没有注意到，每次他们见面的时候，话题都会不知不觉偏离原本的方向，并且越说越多。  
比如这次，在标注完如果遭遇到对手阻截，追球手应该向反方向做出一个假动作迷惑对手的战术备注之后，伍德就谈到了令人头疼的黑魔法防御术课，并且询问塞德里克是否已经上过了。  
“我还没有上过。”塞德里克说，“四年级的黑魔法防御术课要后天才开始。”他忍不住伸手摸了摸伍德带着一点自然卷度的发顶，全做安慰，“但是我们今天上了占卜课——也是一场灾难。”


End file.
